Hellsing: 1000 Eyes
by Alex McM
Summary: Seras is a new recruit to the Hellsing organisation. She was only trained in simple police duties, now she is thrown into a brutal world of undead monsters. A simple freak seems bad enough, but when a true vampire arrives, hell is unleashed!
1. From The Beginning

_**Hellsing: 1000 Eyes**_

Hi fans and new readers. As you know, Hellsing is about as violent as it can possibly get...which is the exact reason I'm feeling confident about this! There will be rivers of blood, piles of gore, guns, zombies, vampires, coarse language, adult themes...all the good stuff! If you can't stomach extreme gore, then you might want to stop reading now. This is based at the start of the series, so some events may be the same as the manga/OVA. This not for kiddies! You have been warned...now enjoy....Oh and review as soon as possible. 

_**Chapter one: From the beginning.**_

UNDERGROUND LABORATORY

REMOTE ISLAND

Near the coast of Britain, a small island stood out from the expansive ocean. Within the craggy mountain peaks that jutted out from the luscious forests, a deathly pale man hunched over a slab. The laboratory took up the majority of the mountain and was home to a network of rooms and hallways. The pale man stitched up the incision on his subjects forehead. A great deal of blood had been spilled, but that would not matter, soon it would be replenished.

"Awaken!" The thin man commanded.

The corpses eyes fluttered open and stared at it's captor. "What is going on? Where am I?"

"Be calm. You were part of a very important experiment."

"I feel strange! What did you do to me?! My teeth hurt!"

"Silence!" The doctor grinned, revealing crooked, rotten teeth that by natural laws should not have existed. "You are under my command now, do you understand?"

The man was obviously too afraid to know what was happening, but he nodded anyway.

"Good. Now, I want you to go back home...to England. Once there, I want you to find someone for me."

"Who?"

"A vampire!"

"Vampire?!" The man's eyes widened. "They exist?!"

"Indeed. This vampire has lived among people for a long time. But he is a menace, he must be stopped while he is still weak."

"But how will I fight a vampire?!"

"Easy, I have made you into a vampire yourself." The doctor waved a hand at the man. "Tell me, what was your occupation that you last remembered?"

"A...A priest. At a small church."

"Then return to your job. The vampire will come to you soon enough."

"How will I know it's the vampire?" The man asked, struggling to rise from the slab. He quickly noticed that he was tied down.

"When he comes, you will know!" The doctor smiled wickedly. "His name is..."

*****

"Alucard!!" A middle-aged woman with large glasses poured wine into a coffee cup. She then sipped at the red liquid.

The door in front of her opened and an elderly butler strolled in. "Miss Hellsing, I could have brought you a glass."

"Walter." The woman looked up from her desk. Where is Alucard?"

"Well, Integra, I would assume he is in the basement...like always." Walter's deep British accent was obvious when he spoke.

"Go get him for me please."

"Yes madam." Walter bowed before departing. When he was gone, Integra took out a cigarette and lit it up. She took a deep drag and then coughed.

After several minutes of waiting, the door was once again pushed open by Walter. His smile made his wrinkled face crease drastically. "Shall I show him in?"

Integra smiled.

*****

The former priest was handed a new set of clothes and his possessions which had been taken before the experiment. He had been detailed on his orders and swore to obey them. The doctor easily abducted him, so killing him would surely be easy as well.

A small plane had stopped by a small dirt path which acted as a run-way. The priest crawled in and stared at his fellow passengers. All looked rather intimidating, so he kept quiet for most of the trip. After a strangely long flight, the plane pitched low over the land. The priest gazed out of the window at the ground below. They flew past a large sign on a main road. It read: Welcome to Cheddar!

*****

TWELVE DAYS LATER

The moon shone full and vibrant. It was a late sunrise, leaving a red glow in the sky.

A tall man in a red trench-coat and wide brimmed hat trudged through the muddy ground. He stopped and stared at the moon through his orange tinted glasses. "What a lovely night..."

"Alucard!" A voice called over a small radio in his coat.

"Yes lady Integra." Alucard replied.

"I called five times!! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, I was enjoying the view." Alucard again looked to the blood-red sky.

"You aren't on holiday! You're supposed to handle the situation, which no-one has informed me about!" Integra yelled angrily.

"There is nothing to know." Alucard muttered. "It is just a freak!"

"Well, the police beat us to the scene, how are they holding up?"

*****

"!!" A faceless man in a police uniform charged at his partner.

"What the hell?! What happened to you?!" The partner was tackled and he screamed as teeth sank into his soft flesh. He tried to call fro help, but his windpipe was severed in a vicious bite.

The other officers fired madly, only to be preyed upon, one by one, by the growing army of what should have been dead bodies, but were somehow re-animated.

In the distance, a hooded figure watched the carnage. He smiled a red-toothed smile.

"Feed my children! When night falls, we shall do away with this worthless little village!" A bullet struck the man in the arm. The hooded figure merely laughed. "Bullets are nothing against me!" He waved a hand at the shooter and grinned wickedly. "Kill him!"

The undead raised their guns and opened fire on the poor man. The officer stood no chance and he was blown to pieces.

"We shall go now. There are more meals to be had elsewhere!" The hooded man led his group of living corpses through the forest.

*****

Nearby, a young blonde police woman dug through the back cabin of an armoured vehicle. She picked out a first aid kit and stepped out into the open air. One of her former friends sat dead beside the vehicle. Another two lay on the ground. She looked away and headed deeper into the forest where another officer was slumped against a tree trunk. His eyes narrowed and he made groaning noises.

"Calm down Jack. I'll help you! We'll make it out of here!" The girl smiled bravely as she wrapped a bandage around the man's arm.

"Kitten..."

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them." She looked away for a while. "I never expected this sort of thing to happen when I signed up..."

"Kitten..." Jack rasped.

"What?" The police girl looked back to her friend's face which had turned a grey colour. He drooled and made a deep grunt which sounded like a wild animal. "Jack...you're face..."

"Rraaagghh!" Jack bared his teeth and lunged at her. He snapped his jaws merely centimetres from her face. She pushed him back and slammed the pistol into his nose. Jack roared and prepared to charge again.

"Jack...don't make me do this!" The police girl removed her pistol from it's holster and pointed it straight at her friend.

Jack grunted and took another step forward. The police girl shot him in the face and watched his body drop limply to the ground. She made her way back to the truck and found all the dead officers were back on their feet, moving around.

"You're all...you're all fine? But...you were all dead! You can't be-"

An undead officer with a bristly moustache bolted for her. The police girl ran into the forest again, but this time, she did not stop. "I never signed up for this! This is a nightmare!" She froze suddenly as something brushed past her face, faster than lightning. She overheard a deep scream from behind her. She craned her neck and watched as two officers collapsed into each other, both had huge holes in their bodies.

"What on earth..."

"Ah. Such a beautiful night." The voice came from behind her. The girl spun in a circle, looking for the person who had just spoken. She felt a tinge of fear when she found no-one in sight. She ignored it and set off into the forest. After many long minutes of endless running, the forest cleared and she could see grave stones. Nearby, stood a lone church. The police girl sighed with relief and went inside. The door creaked open with a high squeal which made her jump.

The innards of the church were veiled in shadow, excluding a small patch of light created by a set of candles. The church was eerily quiet. The girl whipped out her pistol and waved it in different directions, ready to fire.

"Welcome young lady. Such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Someone asked, deeply.

"Who's there?!"

"Only me, a shepherd to the weak of spirit." A priest slipped out of the darkness and gazed at the girl.

"I...I was sent here on a mission...to...to find a priest...but...but you aren't like those other things!" The girl stabbed a finger at him.

"The others? You must mean the ghouls. You see, we are none alike because I am no ghoul...I am a vampire!" The priest grinned, his sharp incisors in full view.

The police girl stared wide eyed at him.

"When a vampire drinks the blood of a human and kills them, their bodies become servants of the master, in this case...me." The priest tilted his head and smiled more.

The girl felt her strength leaving her body, as if the man' presence alone was sucking out her energy. Her knees started to wobble and she thought she would fall, but some unnatural force held her up...in fact it was moving her across the floor to the vampire. For a moment, his eyes glowed like embers and he extended a hand. The hand gesture made her speed up, landing in his arms within seconds.

"Not all humans are fit for slaves...you see, the blood of a young woman like yourself..." He ran a hand along her neck and collarbone, caressing her flesh. "...is a delicacy."

The girls eyes fluttered and she began to fall unconscious until...

"Let her go!" The deep voice from earlier commanded.

"Who are you?" The priest looked up from his twisted pleasures.

A man in a red trench-coat stood tall in the doorway of the church. His eyes were concealed by orange tinted glasses. Shocks of wild black hair sprung our from under his wide brimmed hat. "My name is Alucard, I am here to dispose of you."

"Dispose? ME?!" The priest grinned menacingly. "Are you really that stupid?! Kill him!" An army of the dead rose from the pews and all trained their weapons on the new intruder. Alucard did not move. The mindless corpses opened fire. Alucard stood still, even when the bullets tore through him, leaving gaping holes in their wake. Alucard smiled as a fragment of his jaw was blown off and a bullet carved a path through his cheek, making his mouth stretch over to his neck.

"Die!! Ha ha!!"

Alucard's body fell apart in a deep red puddle. The police girl felt her tiny shred of hope disappear in that instant. She was doomed.

"Now...where we? Oh yes..." The priest undid the top buttons of the girls shirt, exposing more flesh. The thought of her pure blood made him tingle. His jaws swung open and he leaned in close to bite. The girl could feel his stale breath on her neck. It smelled of rotting flesh and blood. She would have retched if she weren't almost asleep.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" A slow, deep chuckle erupted from nearby. The priest stopped, his teeth hovering over his victims neck. A dark red aura was enveloping Alucard's remains and the sickening laughter was getting louder.

"Ha ha ha ha ha... AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The puddle of blood at Alucard's feet was absorbing back into him.

"Oh god...he's one of us..." The priest appeared increasingly concerned with each second that passed.

Alucard's severed limbs reattached and the dark aura covered his whole upper body. He looked like a dark fire with legs. Within a short period, the flames parted to allow a single eye to form. It glared at the priest and then a fanged mouth formed, curving into a smile.

"Bullet's won't work against a true creature of the night!" The priest said nothing. "You!" Alucard continued. "Are nothing but vermin. You are not worthy of the true powers of a nosferatu! All you would do is pollute the world with your inferior powers!"

"How dare you!" The priest snarled. He struggled to think and after a few seconds, his expression softened. "Why don't we join forces? The humans are merely cattle. We could rule over them all!"

"You are even lower than the humans. You are scum!"

"I am not-"

"And look at your ridiculous priests robes! Even scum should be able to comprehend shame!" Alucard stuck his tongue out and waved it at his enemy.

"You bastard!" The priest raised a hand, summoning his ghoul army. "Just kill him!"

Alucard reached into his coat and retrieved an unusually large pistol. His arm twisted around he shot down a whole rank of ghouls.

"I told you bullets won't work on me. Is your hearing that bad?"

"Shut up!"

Alucard finished off the remaining ghouls and then aimed for the priest.

"Not so fast!" The priest frantically dragged the police girl in front of himself and began to strangle her. "Now you have to shoot the girl to get me! Even you wouldn't do that!" The girl choked as her feet were lifted off the ground.

"Police girl, I need to shoot through you, to kill this piece of garbage...so I will ask this one question...do you want to live?" Alucard's piercing stare went straight through her. She tried to speak, but her throat was being constricted.

"Don't even think about it!" The priest roared.

"Do you want to live?" Alucard repeated.

"Ye...yes..." The girl whispered lightly.

"Good." Alucard pulled the trigger and a heavy bullet soared out and hit the girl in the chest. The bullet tore a clean hole through her and she was thrown to the floor. The priest howled in agony as his body turned to dust.

The girl coughed and a torrent of blood gushed out. Her chest had become a fountain, showering her in her own life fluid. Her blue eyes slowly shifted from side to side as she felt her life drain away. Her rescuer (in a strange way) approached her. "So...your mind is made up?"

The girl struggled to nod, only managing to roll her head forward slightly.

"Very well." Alucard knelt down over her and looked into her passive blue eyes. "This is usually the part where you close your eyes." Alucard joked. The girl smiled briefly before passing out. Alucard buried his fangs into her neck and watched the stream flow from her neck. HE drank deeply, as the moon shone through the windows casting an eerie glare.

*****

A road block was formed on the outskirts of Cheddar. Integra Hellsing took aggressive drags on her cigar while she waited for Alucard.

At long last, the red-clad agent strolled up the narrow road, carrying something wrapped in a brown blanket. "Mission accomplished, the freak is eradicated."

"That took too long for just one, don't you think?" Integra snapped.

"I'm sorry, but there were no survivors..." Alucard muttered. The girl in his arms coughed and shifted in his grip.

"What do you mean 'no survivors?' What about her?" Integra pointed at the police girl.

"Well...she is dead." Alucard said, averting his gaze.

"No, she isn't! Look at her-" Integra's eyes widened. You bastard! You didn't!"

Alucard ignored her. "Have her transferred into the Hellsing Organisation."

"Alucard, you can't just make people vampires! You-"

"She made the choice by herself." Alucard looked down at the girl and she nodded submissively.

"Damn you...very well!" Integra trudged off, a thin column of smoke rising from her cigar. "But don't think you can load her off on me! She is your problem now Alucard!"

The girl frowned.

_Something tells me...this isn't going to go well..._

_AN: most of this chapter may seem exactly like the actual series, but it is only or that chapter, the rest is completely new. PLease review!_


	2. Strange New World

_** New World.**_

REMOTE ISLAND

The strange, decayed doctor grimaced at the sight of his creation being defeated so easily. "Damn that Alucard! He defeated him without even trying! It seems we need more to take him down..."

A blur of darkness swept past and a tall, thin man stared down at the doctor. His eyes were sunken deep into his head and ringed in black. His face was emaciated, his cheekbones poking through his skin. His moppish black hair fell about his face as he looked around. "Have you taken care of Alucard?"

"No, sir, not yet. The artificial vampire failed."

"That was just a test. He may be able to contain a lone vampire, but if you were to send in a legion...then even the mighty Alucard would face difficulties."

"Well, we only have ten patients...we would need many more to-"

"I'll go. Brother needs rest, and you have work to do. I will go and raise an army of undead slaves. I have the powers, if Alucard crosses my path, I can fight him!" The thin man sniffed the air. "I shall feed first...give me one of the clean patients."

"But...we haven't-"

"I said..." The vampire leaned close to the doctor, his teeth bared. "Give me one of the clean ones!"

"Yes...right away!" The doctor scurried off and minutes later brought a young girl. She only looked around twelve years old. "Um...this was all I could find. She was brought with her father, but he is already...changed."

"It does not matter. Blood ripens at a very early age...this will be quite a treat."

The little girl whimpered and tried to move away, but the vampire crossed over to her in the blink of an eye. He growled like a wild animal and then picked her up by the throat. She squealed helplessly as her throat was slit by his sharp nails and his large fangs sunk into her soft neck. Blood poured down her neck by the bucket load, but she was long dead by then. When he was finished, he threw the small corpse aside and smiled when he heard bones snap.

"Well, I shall depart now."

*****

HELLSING ORGANISATION HEADQUARTERS

SLEEPING QUARTERS/BASEMENT

_Police girl...wake up!_

Seras opened her eyes lazily and after several moments, remembered her fatal bullet-wound. With a startled scream, she sat bolt upright and lifted her shirt up, staring at her clean chest.

_I was never shot...it was a dream..._

All that she noticed that was different was her lack of a bra. She yelped and lowered her shirt, embarrassed even if she flashed no-one at all.

"About that..." A familiar deep voice called. "Your undergarment was destroyed by the bullet. I just disposed of it, but never replaced it."

"Wait...I _was_ shot?! Then where is the wound?" Seras asked.

"The undead can heal at a much faster rate than a mere mortal."

"Undead?! Like...a zombie?" Seras' eyes narrowed.

"No...You are a...substitute vampire." Alucard smiled at his explanation.

"Sub-vampire?"

"Well, I did not make you a full Draculina, but your vampiric qualities overshadow your human ones."

"So...no garlic, sunlight or reflection?" Seras asked.

Alucard frowned. "Your human adaptations of nosferatu are rather childish. Garlic is a harmless vegetable. Frankly, the only problem with it is the smell. Secondly, the sun is harmful to us, but not to the extent that you make out. Lastly...you cannot stop your reflection. It is common sense."

"Okay...so...what am I supposed to do?" Seras looked around at the basement.

"You will work for me."

"And that is...?"

"Slaying vampires and their pets." Alucard stated simply.

"You hunt down and kill your own kind?"

"Yes. Many vampires today are freaks. They are not true to the dracul bloodline, but think they are superior beings. They do stupid things like drinking for no purpose and creating an unreasonable number of ghouls. It is my job, as a proud Dracul, to preserve our good name. I will not let those freaks tarnish it. There is also the matter of my debt to miss Hellsing..." Alucard trailed off.

Seras watched him for some time as he remained perfectly still, which was why when he moved suddenly, it made her leap out of the bed and crash to the floor.

"Get dressed police girl. We leave soon." Alucard's head snapped to the side.

"Okay master Alucard..." Seras whispered reluctantly when her heart slowed it's pace.

*****

SHOOTING RANGE

Seras flinched as Alucard's mighty pistol fired. The unnaturally large weapon would have been impossible to lift for a normal human, which just made Alucard appear even stronger.

"Do you think...I could lift that thing now that I'm a...you know..." Seras trailed off.

"Of course police girl." Alucard replied. "Your strength has been heightened now that you have surpassed the mortals.

"How many time do I have to tell you! My name is Seras!!"

Alucard ignored her and hurled his gun at her. She yelped as it landed in her hands, expecting to drop it. Strangely, it felt like holding a toy gun. It felt so light that it could have been hollow. "Wow..." She pointed the barrel at a target nearby and lined her eye up with the sight. She unleashed three bullets and each one hit the head somewhere. Alucard shook his head and sighed.

"Police girl, remember this well. A vampire can survive a bullet to the head. A bullet to the heart however..." Alucard brought out a second pistol and shot at the location of the heart o the human-shaped target. The particle-board target exploded into pieces and wood chips rained down.

Seras stared at the destroyed target. "How did you blow the thing up?!"

"Oh, the targets are equipped with an explosive which simulates a vampire disintegrating. The detonator is behind the heart and can only be activated when that correct shot is made. It is to help train the new recruits."

Seras nodded. "So...what weapon will I be using when we go into the field?"

"A good question." A deeply accented voice said from a distance. An elderly butler strolled in carrying a large case. It looked like a case for a missile due to it's size. The butler undid the case and revealed the large rifle inside. "This is the Hellsing ARMS anti-midian cannon, or Harkonnen for short." The word Harkonnen was inscribed on the side of the magnificent weapon. The weapon overall looked similar to a hunting rifle, only about two and a half times bigger. The butler took it out of the case and handed it to Seras. Somehow, she held it comfortably and placed the butt gently on the ground. Even then, the rifle was at least three heads taller than her.

"Am I taking down armoured tanks or vampires?" She asked sarcastically. Both the butler and Alucard shared glances...unfavourable ones.

"Go try it out." Alucard demanded. She did so, wandering off and struggling to shoulder the weapon, not because of it's weight, but it's size.

"Is this the new Draculina you've been hiding?"

"Not yet Walter. But I am confident that she will drink blood soon enough." Alucard watched her get thrown back by the recoil as she fired. "She is strangely intriguing..."

Walter grinned. "What is this now...mighty Alucard?" The vampire scowled at his friend and his eyes blazed.

"Just what are you insinuating?" He asked menacingly. His deep voice momentarily went deeper.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Walter submitted. "Now don't take too long, we leave in twenty minutes." With that, Walter departed.

Alucard continued to watch his new subordinate slowly become accustomed to the powerful weapon she possessed.

*****

LONDON AIRPORT

The thin vampire watched the humans scurry about. If he had the mind to, he could have killed everyone present, but now was not the time. He was too far away from his target, so creating ghouls would have to be postponed.

With his collar turned up high and his moppish hair hiding his face, the vampire passed through the crowd with ease. His thin frame made it easier to weave through the mass of people. He could smell their rich blood. His mouth almost watered, but he regained control of himself in time...until he spotted a stewardess who was loading luggage into a cart. A store-room was right behind her.

_Perfect!_

The vampire dashed over to her and wrapped his long, spindly arms around her, dragging her through the wall as if it were only a mirage and not a solid object. The noise of the crowd drowned out her agonise screams as her throat was torn out by a set of unnaturally sharp teeth. The vampire drank every last drop of her blood, both to prevent being found and to gain strength. She wouldn't turn into a ghoul unless he raised her. He would wait. His gaze passed over an empty travel bag. He stuffed the body into it and then zipped it up. It was now time to go pay a visit to the Hellsing Organisation...

*****

WAREHOUSE

A horde of ghouls charged across the warehouse floor. Boxes and crates got in their way, but the mindless creatures just ran into them.

Seras locked a clip into her Harkonnen and then set it to her shoulder. The weapon still seemed rather heavy, but not enough to really bother her. Alucard nodded to her and grinned. Seras pulled the trigger and the barrel exploded in a vast muzzle flash. A large, armour piercing bullet soared across the gap and hit a ghoul in it's twisted face. The grey mass of torn skin and teeth disintegrated and brain matter splattered it's neighbours. The bullet continued to carve a path through them, only stopping when it passed through the back wall of the warehouse.

Seras stared wide eyed at the damage done by a single shot. "Holy...shit..."

Alucard chuckled and effortlessly cut down the last of them. "The word cannon is in the name for a reason, Police Girl. Hellsing anti-freak weaponry is second to none in lethality and destructive power. That bullet could run through a tank like a knife through butter."

Seras smiled at the thought of taking down an entire army alone in several shots.

"The only problem is that this gun of yours is cumbersome. A true vampire could outmanoeuvre you easily. That is why you must become accustomed to the weight of it. A moments hesitation could end up killing you!" Alucard said authoritively, almost like a father. It was one the thing which Seras was starting to like about her strange master. He was almost like the father she never had.

Alucard seemed to notice her distracted train of thought. "Is something wrong Police Girl?"

"No...nothing...just the fact that you won't call me by my real name." Seras frowned and looked to the floor.

"You don't deserve it yet." Alucard stated simply.

Seras felt a string of names flood into her mind...but none of them would be allowed to be written in this story. Instead, she simply asked, "Are you serious?!"

"Indeed." Was all Alucard said in response. He opened the warehouse door and stepped outside. The two of them made their way to a small car which they used to get to the warehouse. Alucard froze halfway through unlocking the door.

"What is it?" Seras asked, picking up on his distress. Alucard shook his head. "Nothing...get inside." Alucard looked around before getting into the drivers seat.

"Master..." Seras wore a concerned expression for her mentor.

*****

CEMETERY

LATE NIGHT

The vampire undid the zipper for the bag and dropped the stewardesses corpse onto the wet grass. He muttered something under his breath and her face slowly went a grey colour. Her eyes rolled about and then went blank. Her body jerked upright and she looked to her master. The vampire thrust a shovel into her hands and growled. "Dig! There!" He pointed to a grave beneath their feet.

The ghoul stared at the shovel as if it were a new invention she had never seen before. After a few moments, the digging commenced. The vampire watched the dirt as it was flung about mindlessly. His gaze then focused on the rotted tombstone which was cracked and mouldy. The name was nearly scratched off, but it's name could still be read...'Vlad II Dracul'. The body had been relocated by a group of vampires many years ago because they foresaw a day when the world would become the battle ground for an unholy war between the undead and the living, the first battle starting in England.

The vampire believed them, in fact he wanted to make the prophecy come true, but there was one wall in their way that needed to be crushed and that was Alucard, the vampire servant of a lowly human!

The vampire felt rage flowing through him just at the thought of Alucard's existence.

The ghoul grunted as it heaved a coffin out of the ground. It looked to it's master for approval, but only received a karate chop to the skull with such force that the skull shattered on impact. The vampire then wrenched the lid off of the coffin and grinned wickedly at the contents inside.

Inside the stained, velvet lined coffin, lay an emaciated body. It was the body of Vlad II Dracul...the Dragon...

*****

REMOTE ISLAND

The doctor waddled over to the crackling radio. He pressed a button and his vampire comrades voice came though, albeit amidst much static.

"I have found the Dragon. Awaken my brother! Tell him it is time!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, I can see the look on Alucard's face already when he meets us. He will finally meet his match! Even the mighty Dracula couldn't defeat three Nosferatu all by himself!"

"I shall tell him the good news. Farewell Radu." The doctor switched off the radio and descended into the dark depths of his laboratory.

*****

Meanwhile, back at the gravesite, Radu knelt down over the skeletal corpse. "Father...it is I, your son Radu. We are ready...it is time for you to prepare as well..."

The broken lower jaw of the Dragon quivered.

_What is wrong with Alucard? He is never one to show fear of any kind usually...so what made him so concerned earlier? Also, what has Radu got planned for Alucard? And why has he raised Vlad II from the grave? Find out in the next chapter._

_Please review. I really want some feedback on the story so far._


	3. Shopping For Corpses

_**3. Shopping For Corpses.**_

SHOPPING MALL

NEXT DAY

Radu melted into the surging crowd. The humans mindlessly marched into the complex hunting for petty bargains. Radu glared distastefully at them. He had placed Vlad's body in a safe place last night, but now, the sheer number of people posed a threat. It only needed to be one of these thousands of people to stumble upon the coffin holding the ancient vampire and then, havoc would ensue. Radu had to prevent it at all costs.

He slipped through the mass of people and stared at the door to his makeshift crypt. It was wide open.

_What?! Vlad will be seen!! I need to stop them!_

Radu slammed the door behind him as he entered. The lights were dim, but Radu could clearly see the corridor before him. A trio of cleaners strolled up to him. One of them opened their mouth to speak, but his lower jaw was torn free before a word came out. Radu hurled the mandible aside and set his gaze on the others. They were already running for their lives, but running would do no good. Radu pounced on the shorter, fatter cleaner. The old lady screeched as her torso was ripped to shreds.

"Vile humans! Your end shall come soon! The undead will once again rule this world!" Radu charged at the last cleaner. Radu wiped the red spray from his face and grinned wickedly. He could taste the blood...and it was delicious. He knew he could no longer control himself. He had a mighty feast set up now and he would enjoy it while his brother was on his way...then they would fulfil the prophecy!

Firstly, Radu made his way to the security office. A stocky security guard was snoring, his feet up on the desk and eyes closed. Radu growled bestially and the guard shot upright. He stared at Radu as if he was a ghost.

"How did you get in here?! That door was locked!"

Radu stepped aside and showed him the door, smashed down from it's hinges. The guard's jaw dropped.

"Lock all the entrances." Radu ordered.

"What?!"

"Lock every entrance and exit, and do it fast...before I tear your face from your skull!" Radu grinned and his blood-stained teeth became visible. The guard made a pathetic squeal and walked over to a keyboard. A small screen nearby showed several options, one of them was lockdown. The guard clicked on it and then took a big gulp of air.

"There..." He said shakily. "The whole complex is in lockdown. No-one can get in or out...Is that what you wanted?"

"Excellent work. I'll give you the reward of becoming my servant." Radu bit him on the neck and then watched him return from death as a ghoul. The grey-faced guard groaned painfully and it's mouth sagged down into a frown. Radu dashed off into the crowd before his ghoul could even stand up.

The crowd barely noticed a tall, middle aged man get knocked to the floor, his arterial spray showering those nearby. A few screams erupted, but were silenced quickly. The crowd seemed unaware of the brutal slaughter right in front of their faces. They still walked on. Radu roared wildly, his bared fangs stretching out of his mouth.

A young child pointed and screamed, swiftly running in the opposite direction.

_Ironic that a child is the only smart one among you!_

Radu swung his clawed hands in an arc, taking down a dozen people with deep, fatal scratches. Some of them got up again as ghouls, but the others just spurted their delicious life serum which Radu gulped down greedily.

The violent chaos ensued and finally people noticed. Panicked shoppers banged on the doors, but metal bars had closed over them, blocking any form of escape. Some headed up higher and resorted to jumping out the windows, but they only ended up with the same fate as those trapped inside, certain death...

"The age of humans is over!!" Radu roared over the frenzied shouting. "Bow down to me or face my wrath!!" A few nearby shoppers indeed bowed to him. Radu knelt down in front of one lifted their head. A teenage boy with blonde hair stared wide eyed at the crimson stained beast. Sweat poured down his forehead. Radu cocked his head and then slit the boys throat with an elongated fingernail. He then drank what flowed forth. Two other got up and ran, but the growing number of ghouls set on them and feasted on the unfortunate people.

*****

HELLSING COMPLEX

Alucard shot bolt upright as an alarm rang a tinny siren song. He immediately took up his jackal pistol and then dragged Seras to her feet.

"What is it?"

"An emergency!" Alucard yelled over the siren. He hurled the Harkonnen to her and then ran out of the room. Seras was pushed into the back of a van crammed full of other Hellsing Organisation soldiers. They were mere mortals who fought an enemy far stronger than them. They were either brave...or stupid, but Seras could not decide.

The vans mechanic roar was joined by several others. Seras looked around and frowned. "Where is Alucard?!"

The soldier beside her chuckled. "That thing is faster than a car. He could beat us while jogging."

Seras looked down at her feet until the van jolted and stopped. Seras yelped and the others laughed at her. Before she could say something in her defence, the door was wrenched open and a fully armed old commander was pulling people out. Seras almost tripped on her way out, resulting in more laughter.

"Ha! That's what happens when you hire a blonde!"

Seras felt rage well up inside her.

"My, someone wants to live his life in a wheelchair." Alucard's, soothing deep baritone came from behind. The soldier who said the remark instantly bit his tongue and hid behind the others. "This girl may be incompetent, but she will be useful...eventually...I hope."

Seras' shoulders slumped. Even Alucard was taking the piss out of her.

The troops commenced using a battering ram on the door. The thick steel barrier collapsed and the troops charged over it. Within a matter of seconds, the rattle of gunfire echoed in the store. Seras crouched against a wall, swivelling the barrel of her rifle around. When the others moved on, she followed. She stayed at the back of the group, near a small smoke and gift shop. She watched the muzzle flashes at the front of the store with awe, as if it were a fireworks display.

Suddenly, she was inside a darkened room, something clawing at her chest. Her eyes adjusted and she stared into the blank eyes of a ghoul. Seras screamed and grappled with the zombie, easily overpowering it with her vampiric strength. The ghoul screeched and rose to it's feet to charge again. Seras used the butt of her rifle to shatter it's skull. The headless body dropped slowly to it's knees before toppling over. Seras sighed, but her relief was short-lived. A trio of ghouls where already running for her.

*****

Alucard closed his eyes and sighed. He shot blindly, taking down a row of ghouls.

"Fall back!" Someone yelled. The ghouls obeyed and retreated behind a tall, thin man, drenched in scarlet water. His hair was matted to his forehead. He stretched his arms out to his sides, a fanged smile on his face. "We finally meet, Alucard."

"Radu!" Alucard scowled. "So it was your foul presence I felt yesterday!"

"Harsh words. Don't you have anything nicer to say to your little brother?" Radu pointed to himself.

"Talking to you would be a waste of valuable time. I will just kill you!" Alucard loaded a fresh clip into his gun.

"I'm sorry, dog of Hellsing, but I cannot allow you to stop me. I shall end your pathetic life and fulfil the prophecy."

"Prophecy? You don't mean..." Alucard's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, brother Alucard. The prophecy that the first generation of the Dracul bloodline conceived. All human life will be exterminated at the hands of the vampires! You shall fall with them, since you serve them like a stupid pet!" Radu clenched his fists.

"You shame yourself, Radu. I shall make you suffer for spitting on our proud name! What would father think?" Alucard scowled at his long lost brother.

"Oh, I know what father thinks...but why don't I let _him_ tell you?" Radu smirked arrogantly. Alucard's head tilted to one side and he raised an eyebrow.

A deep, raspy voice called from behind. "Alucard..."

Alucard spun on his heels and stared into the blank, dead, lifeless eyes of another ancient vampire. Vlad the dragon only had one eye, the other was gone, leaving an empty, bloodied socket in it's wake. His teeth were either yellow or black, most sharpened to an unnatural point. He wore a tattered robe which had turned grey over the many years he rested in a dirty old coffin.

"It's...been a while..." He rasped, stretching a bony hand forwards.

Alucard stared with wide eyes. He had not realised that he had dropped his gun, still focused on the vampire before him. He had never experience a fear like this before...in fact...he never felt fear before, making this first time, so much worse. His jaw dropped and he stepped back in shock.

"This isn't right! This is impossible!"

"Do not fear me Alucard..." Vlad whispered lightly.

"You should not be here...f-f-father..." Alucard struggled to speak. He could barely look meet his father's gaze. Alucard opened his mouth to speak, but the word never came out. Something blunt and heavy struck him in the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor. It had felt like a stone pillar hitting him. He looked up to see Radu with a bare fist extended out from his body.

_That was a punch?! Is Radu really this strong?!_

"For your entire life, you have underestimated the vampires, regarding them as trash and weaklings, but you have never faced the power of a true vampire! That is why you are so scared. Can you feel it, brother? The fear that eats away at you and digs under your very flesh and into your bones. Feel it crawl into every part of your body!"

"Be quiet!" Alucard roared defiantly. "You are a nuisance!"

"Oh really? Then maybe you should try and get rid of me?" Radu threw another thunderous punch. Alucard was thrown far back, near a wall. Alucard kept his eyes on the floor...where his gun lay within reach. Radu approached him, smiling confidently. "Quite a pathetic performance from the great weapon of Hellsing."

"That is where you're wrong!" Alucard kneeled over to the side, facing the wall rather than his opponent. His head snapped to the side and he grinned and Radu. His right arm shifted and the barrel of the gun slid over it. Radu's eyes narrowed as the barrel exploded and a heavy bullet collided with him. He almost dodged it, but was still caught in the shoulder.

"Aaaaaagggghhhhhh!! My arm!! What did you do?!" Radu clenched his wound and gritted his teeth.

"Every bullet in this gun has been baptised and encased in Macedonian silver. It will rot away your vile flesh!" Alucard laughed as he fired again. Radu blocked the bullet with his wounded arm. For a second he just stared at his arm as it melted away.

"Damn you! I will finish this later!" Radu reached into his coat and pulled out a large dagger. He threw it so fast that Alucard failed to see it. The blade hit him between both eyes, sinking in down to the hilt.

Alucard dropped to his knees and struggled to wrench the blade out. Blood poured into his eyes. He could taste it in his mouth as it ran down his throat. After a minute or so of trying to remove it, he shifted form and became a mass of shadows. The dagger fell out with ease, but by then, Radu and Vlad were gone.

*****

Seras shot down the first ghoul and it slowed the others down. The next ghoul lunged for her, teeth bared. She rolled aside and picked up a glass shard from the smashed window nearby. The ghoul roared like an animal, just before the glass shard was thrust through it's ghastly face. The last one stood it's ground and glared at her. Without a moments hesitation, Seras blew it's face to pieces.

Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she was gasping and panting. The short encounter had given her a strange adrenaline rush.

"Master Alucard?" Seras yelled out. The troops were filing out, their job done awfully fast. Seras stayed behind to find her friend...or commander, she was not really sure which.

"Maste-" A gloved finger crossed her lips.

"Be calm, police girl. I am fine." Alucard wore his tinted glasses, but she could still see a tinge of fear in the ferocious eyes of the vampire. His mouth quivered several times, as if he were about to speak, but stopped before a word was uttered. He was also more quiet than usual. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright? You seem...Different..." Seras gave him a worried glance.

"You need not worry. I am quite alright, it just that...the freak was a bit stronger than usual..." Alucard trailed off and stared into the distance. Seras frowned and followed him out.

_Something happened in there...Something that made him...afraid..._

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	4. As The Dragon Sleeps

_**4. As The Dragon Sleeps**_

HELLSING HQ

Seras sat up in her bed. It had been four hours since the raid on the mall, and Alucard had not returned. Integra had reassured her that he went on long walks every now and then, but Seras was still concerned. She wouldn't have worried if she hadn't seen the fear in her master's eyes. She had tried to raise the issue with Integra earlier, but she kept on interrupting her, as if it were nonsense.

Someone upstairs was yelling. They were soon joined by others.

Seras watched a drop of water form on the ceiling and then followed with her eyes as it fell to the floor. It was late. She would be going to sleep in a few hours, if she was human. But now that she was part vampire, she couldn't close her eyes for even ten seconds. The unfortunate part of that was that now she would lay awake, dwelling on anything that happened during the day. Her mind would wander constantly, from childhood memories, to random thoughts which made no sense...but worst of all, was the visions of bright red, juicy, delicious blood.

Last night, she had dreamed of blood for several hours. She just had endless visions of red drops cascading into her mouth, sending waves of sick pleasure through her body. Just thinking about it made her muscles tense and her hair stand up. She shook her head and discarded the thought. It was then that she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

She lifted her head up to watch the feet land on the stairs and continue down. The waiter approached her with a frown. "Worried about Alucard, aren't you?"

"Yes...um..."

"Walter." The old man introduced himself, bowing.

"Walter. Do you have any idea where he is?" Seras asked desperately.

"Well, Alucard is prone to wander, almost like a child. But still, his absence has me in a state of confusion." Seras tilted her head to one side. Walter looked at her and frowned. "Don't do that, it's what dogs do."

"Oh, sorry." Seras straightened her head and waited for him to elaborate on his previous statement.

"As I was saying, usually Alucard will inform us when he is going, that and he drops his guns off before-hand. That makes me believe he is in some sort of trouble, not that is too much for him to handle, Alucard is the greatest warrior to ever live...well, maybe after his father."

"Father?"

"Vlad II, the Dragon...or devil as some labelled him. He wasn't given those titles for nothing. Alucard has told me many tales of his fathers exploits."

"Wait! Vlad II? If that's Alucard's father, then...then..." Seras' eyes narrowed.

"Alucard was once known as 'the impaler'. He had a keen taste for blood, and he was quite public about it." Walter smiled.

Seras tried to ignore the fact that her master was a sadistic, blood-crazed monster from the middle ages. She closed her eyes and thought of something else. "He looks young for his age." She blurted out quickly.

"Yes, absolutely." Walter played along. "I wish I could look like that if and when I reach a hundred." Seras giggled. Walter gave a wry smile. "Maybe it's all the blood he drank."

"No!" Seras slammed her head into the mattress and hummed to try and forget.

"Speaking of which, I have your dinner." Walter walked back upstairs and returned with a tray that held a plate and a wine glass filled with a rich red liquid.

"Please tell me that is red wine?" Seras pointed to the glass.

"It is red wine." Walter smiled wickedly as he set the tray down. He turned to leave one last time when he stopped and whispered over his shoulder. "Bon apetite, Miss Victoria." He then chuckled and left her alone with her meal.

Seras stared at the dinner in front of her. There was a steak and a few mixed vegetables. She wolfed down the steak, realising there were still traces of blood in it. She did not touch the vegetables at all, because she was full, Seras reassured herself.

_It's because they don't bleed...I'm a blood-sucking monster!_

She stared at the glass, at the tiny bubbles which floated in the red pool. She felt disgusted, yet licked her lips at the same time. She tried to look away, but her gaze just came back to it within a few seconds.

_I...am...not...thirsty!! I won't...drink!!_

She was beginning to sweat. She was slowly beating the urge, until...

_I wonder what blood tastes like? _

Seras' eyes widened. Her hand had snapped forward and was reaching for the glass.

_Is it tasty?_

Seras grabbed her wild arm and dragged it to her chest, resorting to hugging herself.

_Not thirsty!!_

She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

_Not...thirsty!! Not thirsty!!_

She began to tremble uncontrollably. Her head ached and her muscles burned.

_NOT...THIRSTY!!_

She lashed out with her foot and knocked the glass to the floor.

_NOT THIRSTY!!!!_

The blood spread out in a vast puddle on the floor. Seras stared at her reflection, watching her pupils dilate and her mouth twist into a forced smile. She couldn't help but notice fangs...

*****

BEACH-SIDE CAVE

Radu glared at the stump that was his arm. He would get revenge on Alucard. His gaze then drifted to his father, lying against the rocky wall.

"Soon father. Soon, we will find enough blood to restore you to your former self." Radu froze and looked up to the mouth of the cave. It was dark now, but his night vision was excellent. A young couple were walking into the cave. Radu cautiously went up the tunnel, closer to the two teens. When he was within only ten metres, he smiled wickedly.

The couple were kissing, both had their eyes closed.

_Easy prey..._

Radu picked up a large rock and struck the boy in the head. His head caved in and became a hideous mess. The girl screamed and tried to run, but Radu was already beside her. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her kicking and screaming back down the tunnel. HE threw her at Vlad's feet and scowled.

"Eat!" He then went back to the entrance. The girl stared at the ancient vampire. She slowly rose to her feet, ready to run. Vlad did not move. She started to sprint, but in a matter of seconds, something sharp had cleaved both her legs. She groaned in agony and stared at Vlad, who was sucking the blood from her amputated legs. She cried out with all of her strength until Vlad kneeled over her and tore her throat open with his sharp, cracked teeth.

A minute later, Radu returned with the corpse of the body, again, throwing it to his father. He watched with a smile, as the boy was consumed.

_Just you wait Alucard! Soon, it will be you, being drained of his life, your body torn apart by our fangs, screaming in agony! I can't wait!!_

*****

BIG BEN

Alucard stood on the very top of the towering monument. The fierce wind had claimed his hat and strewn his hair all over his face. He cast his eyes over London.

"I am sorry...But this time, I may not be able to protect you..." He gritted his teeth and cursed, the harsh word echoing across the sky. "Even as a vampire, I cannot slay all my enemies! I am weak! I could not hope to even try and fight my father! Damn..." Alucard rose to his feet. "DAMN YOU!!!"

The moon rose high in the sky and the world below became an artificial jungle of lights.

"Police girl...what have I drawn you into?" Alucard frowned and ran a hand through his wild black hair. "I should have left you that night...why did I make you suffer more?" He bowed his head. "Sorry."

*****

Seras shot bolt upright. She had a strange feeling just then, but she could not explain why. She got out of bed and after two steps, shrieked. The floor was sticky and wet. She looked down and remembered the blood. She sighed and laid herself back down again, staring at the ceiling.

"Come back master...I miss you. I'm lonely...scared...hungry..."

*****

FOUR DAYS LATER

CAVE MOUTH

Alucard stopped outside the cave. He turned back to see the young people on the beach. Hopefully, none of them would come near the cave, as it would soon be awash with blood and violence. Alucard reached into his coat and took out his Jackal, loading a clip into the oversized pistol.

"I will kill you, Radu, before you destroy this town!"

His boots crunched on the pebbly sand under his feet. No doubt, Radu would know he was here now.

"Let the violence begin!" Alucard walked into the cavernous mouth of the cave. His boots crunched on the pebbly sand. No doubt, Radu would be aware of his presence now. It would only be a matter of time, until he would burst out and attack. Alucard aimed his pistol ahead of himself. Usually, he liked to toy with his victims, but this enemy was too dangerous.

A deep growl was audible from deeper in the cave. Alucard focused his gaze on the darkness around him. A normal human would not see a thing, but a vampires sight was superior. Footsteps pounded up the tunnel and Alucard braced himself. In the end, it was only a dog, it's leash ripped apart and bloodied. Most likely, the owner was killed and drained. Alucard scowled and began to pace inside.

Trails of blood were all over the ground, hidden from mortal eyes in the darkness. Bloody hand prints from where unfortunate people tried to drag themselves away were still in the sand. After a short walk, the ground turned to rock and the blood stains were more frequent. Alucard cursed quietly as he noticed the rotted remains of a dozen people piled against a rocky wall.

"Show yourself Radu! Don't bother raising your ghoul, they will do nothing to stop me! I am here for your head and no-one else's!" Alucard looked around and gritted his teeth. He could feel Radu watching him from everywhere at once. He spun on his heels and checked behind him, but saw nothing. When he turned back around, Radu was right in front of him. His eyes widened and he was stabbed with a dagger before he could raise his Jackal. He grunted against the pain and stepped back, off of the dagger. Dazedly, he raised the gun and fired twice. Both shots missed as Radu ran up the walls and climbed through the stalactites.

Alucard shot randomly, ignoring the falling objects. He fired again and a two things fell, one of them bleeding. "Got you!" Alucard smiled.

"Ha! You think this will keep me down?!" Radu staggered to his feet, grasping the hole in his stomach. "You missed my heart! All you did was prevent me from eating!" Radu swung his arm in a sideways arc, hurling several daggers at his brother. Alucard shot two down and rolled away from the other. He landed in a crouch and fired again, taking out Radu's left leg, blowing it off from the knee. Radu hopped about and roared.

"Aaaaaaaggggh!!" Radu bared his fangs and his eyes glowed red. "That is it! I will release my full power and do away with you as fast as possible! I have no more time for games!" Blue flames enveloped him, incinerating his trench coat. His hair fell across his face and the area around him exploded. A gust of smoke concealed him as he released. When it cleared, Radu only wore a pair of torn pants. His shirt had been burnt to pieces, revealing a scarred torso. A strange symbol was carved into his chest, leaving a red scar behind.

"What is this?" Alucard asked calmly.

"My release! You were not the only vampire to be able to seal away their powers in multiple levels. I may not have as many as you, but they are just as strong!" His skin had turned a pale red colour and blood pooled around his lips, as well as trickling out from his eyes nose and some pores.

"You really are just a freak." Alucard growled in disgust. "I will be glad to be rid of you!"

"Release, brother! Face me like a true vampire!" Radu challenged.

Alucard sighed. "Very well. Since we are family, I guess it would be rude to not fight you with my power unleashed." He grinned as his body turned to a mass of black flames. "Kill me now!" A series of dog-like head, only with huge fangs and multiple sets of eyes burst out form his body. Radu smirked and extended a hand which morphed into a snake. The two beasts collided with a large explosion, knocking both vampires back. When they recovered, they both charged at each other, eager to kill.

*****

HELLSING HQ

Seras wiped the tear from her eye as she gazed out a large window at the town below. Alucard had been missing for nearly a week. Even Integra was getting concerned.

Seras had been tuning into every news report, hoping to find something that will be a clue, though she was unsure what would be useful or not. She returned to her basement and switched on the small TV. It hissed with static until a clear picture came through. A reporter stood on a beach, the small waves rolling around behind him. Seras turned the volume up and listened intently.

#_This is where the missing persons were last seen. All twelve cases lead to this beach, where around seventeen people have just __disappeared__. Some witnesses have spoken to authorities, saying that some of the missing people were seen heading into this cave over here.#_

The reported turned around and stood outside a large cave.

_#We're going in. Boy it's dark in here! Turn on the torches.#_

The screen turned red...all red.

_#Oh my god!! What the fuck?! There...there...there's blood everywhere!!#_

The screen showed trails of blood leading further down. Seras' eyes widened. Her mind pieced two things together...blood and vampire.

_Alucard?! It can't be him?! It can't?!_

_#Something's coming up the tunnel! Something is coming!!#_

On-screen, a dark figure with flowing black hair ran up to the reporters, screaming. His teeth were unusually long and sharp and he wore a red coat.

_#GET OUT OF HERE!!! GO!!#_

_#Let's go! Quick! Run!!# _

The reporter sprinted ahead of the camera-man, who had dropped the camera on the ground and ran off. The camera still showed the man who had scared them off. His identity was unmistakeable, even with his longer hair and bloodied face.

Seras collapsed to her knees, her eyes wide and staring. Her jaw dropped and tears ran down her cheeks. "No...it must be a mistake..."

On screen, a group of ghouls rushed up to Alucard, then the screen went black. It returned to the studio, where the anchorman and woman both looked at each other with wide eyes.

_#Um...that was...um...I don't know what it was...#_

_#Um...We'll be back after these commercials!#_

Seras watched the tape over again in her mind. Alucard had come out of a cave, which had been the area of a dozen disappearances in the last week. He was drenched in blood, crazed and aggressive, then, he was joined by the ghoul he created.

"Alucard..." Seras fell on all fours. She slammed a fist into the ground and watched the tears stain the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

What?! Alucard is a murderer? Could it be? Will he win against his evil brother, Radu? All will be revealed in the next thrilling chapter!

Now please review. I thank all of those who have so far, you support is appreciated.


	5. Guns And Fangs

_**5. Guns and fangs.**_

HELLSING HQ

The full army of Hellsing troops assembled in a large room. All were fully armed with body armour and large powerful weapons. No-one wore a smile...not when they knew their target.

Some chatted amongst themselves, but all fell silent when Integra Hellsing approached the stage. Her glare revealed the seriousness of the situation.

Seras Victoria stood in the crowd, a stray tear flowing down her soft cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and ringed in black. She sniffed constantly and was cursed at by a nearby soldier.

Integra stared down at her army. "Gentlemen, it saddens me to say this, but Alucard, our single greatest weapon against the undead, has betrayed us." A small projector screen dropped from the ceiling. The news clip of Alucard's, blood-soaked media appearance played, stopping on a frame which showed Alucard with fangs bared, eyes blazing and his body drenched in blood. "We believe he is still in the cave, and it is with great regret that I give this order..."

Seras gasped and fainted.

*****

CAVE

Alucard and Radu grappled. Radu grinned and spat blood into his brother's eyes. The distraction made an opening for him to drive a hand through his brothers stomach, protruding from his back.

"Not very nice is it? You loved impaling you foes, but what about when it happens to you?!" Radu slammed his hand on the ground inadvertently making Alucard crash roughly on the rocky floor. Alucard growled and a dog-like head erupted from his shoulder, snapping at Radu, but he was prepared, sending forth a snake to combat it. The two animals disintegrated and the two brothers grappled again. Alucard performed a sweeping kick on his brother, who made his legs become like a gas for a split second, allowing Alucard's leg to pass straight through him.

Alucard's eyes narrowed and he began to roll away when a snake bit into his shoulder. He roared in pain and snapped the creatures neck before staggering to his feet.

Radu watched him with a wide grin. "Not so tough, are you? I'm beating you with minimal effort...it's almost sad..."

"It is sad..." Alucard replied. "...That a pathetic freak like you, even landed a hit on me...But I will fix that!" Alucard turned into a cloud of bats, all screeching in a terribly high pitch. The sound made Radu's ears bleed and he fell to his knees, clenching the side of his head. The bats swarmed around him and then morphed into a large mass of shadows with multiple mouths and thousands of sinister-looking eyes. The dozen mouths all bit into Radu and one stopped to laugh as Radu howled in agony.

Alucard's head formed and he smiled, until Radu changed shape with an explosion of energy. Alucard reformed and watched Radu change into a double headed lizard with a hundred tails fanning out from behind, forming a spider web. Radu smiled and revealed inner sets of teeth which continued down his throat. The beast lunged at Alucard who stepped away in time to dodge the ferocious bite. He then unleashed two dog heads which tore at the lizards neck, slowly decapitating it. The two continued to morph and fight for hours. Until both were panting and tired.

"You are quite durable brother." Radu muttered.

"I could say the same thing about you." Alucard wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Shall we end this?"

"Definitely! We shall both go all out and end this with one final attack! Prepare yourself!!" Radu spread his arms out wide and threads came out of his flesh to touch the ground, again creating spider webs, now between his arms.

Alucard stood perfectly still, watching and waiting.

"DIE BROTHER!!" Radu charged and roared something in a foreign tongue. The spider webs split apart and became little stakes, all aiming for one vampire. They shot off in unison and covered the whole cave. Alucard kicked something on the ground and it flipped up into his hand. It was his trusted Jackal pistol. Alucard leapt up to the cave roof and shot down the stakes near him. When the volley had passed, he dropped down to the ground and charged. Radu stared at him as he barrelled into him. Alucard dug his foot into Radu's throat and placed the barrel over his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Radu. You were never really the warrior type." Alucard fired unblinkingly and licked at the gore which spewed forth from his brothers head.

The battle was over, for now...

*****

REMOTE ISLAND

The doctor begrudgingly approached his other vampire master, Mircea II. He walked up to the bed where the vampire lay in rest.

"Mircea, it is time to wake...the war is starting..."

The vampire looked like a freshly dug corpse, clean of wounds and dirt with crisp clean new clothes. His skin was very pale and his long straight black hair reached his elbows. A long pointed nose adorned his face, as well as a cruelly fanged mouth. He wore a plain black coat and black pants. A cape was hung up beside the bed. The emaciated cheeks puffed out slightly and the closed eyelids burst open, revealing pure red eyes. He rose stiffly and glared at the doctor.

"Radu...his presence is no more..."

"Yes, apparently, Alucard has defeated him, sorry."

"Radu was never fit to fight! He was a fool to go alone, he deserved his death! I shall reunite with father and slay that cursed hound of Hellsing!" Mircea spoke with a deep baritone. "When can I leave?"

"The plane will be ready in an hour." The doctor frowned. "Are you in need of anything?"

"No, I will feed on the rich blood of the English, not these tainted test subjects of yours." Mircea strolled out of the room and stopped by a large open room with a pair of long swords crossed on the mantle-piece. Mircea removed both of them and twirled them around skilfully. "Prepare brother Alucard, I am far more dangerous than that fool Radu. When we meet, your head shall roll!"

*****

Seras sat in the basement, hugging her knees. She couldn't go through with it. She snuck off during the speech and had been hiding down here for at least to hours now. She could still hear soft whispers from above, but most had already gone, only a few slow starters were still loading weapons and getting ready.

A few minutes earlier, a horrible chorus of machinery had assaulted her ears as helicopters, planes trucks and vans all departed at the same time. The cacophony of mechanical whirs and roaring engines made her feel sick. That and the lack of food. She ate constantly, yet her energy was always drained. She had asked for extra meals but it did nothing. She was slowly, dreadfully, realising why. With every meal, came the same glass goblet, filled with a vampires special delicacy, blood. Every time, she refused to drink it, but the urges were getting much stronger now. It was getting harder and harder to say no, but she had managed all week...at the cost of her energy.

Now she was nearly bed-ridden. When she stood for more than a minute, her legs would ache. If she walked more than ten steps, she would fall down. If she talked too much, her throat would go dry and she would have a coughing fit. It felt like she was slowly dying of starvation...a starvation which could only be quenched by drinking a poor humans blood.

Even worse, the dreams were becoming more frequent. Because she could not sleep, all she did was dream endlessly of the delicious red fluid flowing down her throat, resulting in an array of pleasures. She would always shake her head and dismiss the thought, but it was a greater challenge with every day.

Seras wandered over to the mirror which had been installed. Alucard had told her that a vampire does have a reflection, but he can stop his reflection. Seras looked at herself every few hours, noticing the subtle changes in her body. Every day, her eyes would darken a shade. Now they were a brown/red colour. Considering the speed of the changes, in another day, they would be bright crimson. She sighed and retreated back to her bed. Alucard had said that after a while she would dislike sleeping in a bed and would have to sleep in a coffin. So far, that had not happened.

The last voices softened and a door slammed shut, followed by roaring engines. The Hellsing headquarters was empty...

A strange urge inside beckoned her to search around, to find out the true origins of the Hellsing organisation and her strange master and his family...

*****

BEACH-SIDE CAVE

The trucks stopped at the edge of the sand and the troops field out and covered the rest of the distance on foot. The helicopters hovered quietly overhead, all weapons trained on the entrance to the recently infamous cave.

The troops shared uneasy glances. They were useful enough against a measly freak, but this was Alucard...the ultimate vampire! No-one had a shred of hope for surviving. The battle to come, if the intel was right, would be brutal and costly. Alucard had made easy work of armed forces before, so the Hellsing army wouldn't do much better. Death was waiting for them...and he was hungry for souls.

The armed force stopped outside the cave mouth. The front line ducked down so that the next row could fire clearly as well. They got into formation and waited.

Integra watched from a helicopter. Her mouth quivered constantly and she had been unable to speak for some time now. She had never expected this to happen, or at least never _wanted _it to happen. Alucard was a machine bred for war. He was immortal, no number of armed men could take him down forever. This mission was doomed from the start, but she had no choice. She wanted to believe Alucard was still loyal...that it was all a mix-up, but she knew better. Alucard was never a hundred percent loyal anyway.

She raised a hand out of the chopper so her men could see it. In a matter of seconds, she would give the order for the charge. Her men would run to their slaughter. She gulped in air and closed her eyes. Her arm dropped and a roar erupted from the soldiers as they surged like a human wave into the cave.

"This sand shall turn red today, and eventually, all of London will be the same."

It took only thirty seconds before the screams began. Integra could hear limbs being torn off, even in the helicopter. She could hear bones break and blood splatter the ground. She reached into her coat and took out a pistol. If it came down to it, she would use it to kill Alucard.

"Please don't make me do it Alucard..."

Something thin and sharp soared into the crowd and beheaded a soldier. Integra stared at it in awe.

_Alucard never uses bladed weapons...something's wrong!_

She instructed the pilot to go lower and he did so, bringing the chopper closer to the ground. She could hear someone yelling frantically in a heavily accented voice. Whoever it was...they sounded Irish...

*****

SOMEWHERE OVER THE CELTIC SEA

The planes engine hummed quietly. Mircea sipped at a glass of wine as he watched the endless sea go by. He could just see land far ahead. It would be another hour or so before he landed, but he was feeling more excited.

The pilot had made no attempt at conversation the whole time, he was uncomfortable around vampires.

"Do you drink wine?" Mircea asked smoothly. The pilot nodded rather than speaking.

"When I'm on break, sometimes..."

Mircea grinned. "There is only one thing sweeter than wine...Do you know what it is?" Mircea asked insidiously. The pilot tensed and coughed. He stuttered for some time. "It is water. I must say, you had a rather overdramatic reaction just now."

The pilot went beetroot red and Mircea chuckled. "You thought I would say blood, didn't you. Well, it is nice, but it is only a drink for necessity, not for leisure." Mircea swirled the wine around in his glass before taking another sip. "I only drink from humans to survive, any other time, I enjoy wine of water..." He trailed off.

The two went silent for another long period as the mainland became more visible.

"I'm coming, Alucard."

*****

Seras wandered through the archives, flicking through dusty, torn documents and staring at paintings of medieval rulers. One of them had short black hair and a clean shaven face. The name 'Radu the handsome' was written underneath. The picture next to it was of a man who looked older, with long flowing black hair and a pointed nose. The name read 'Mircea II'. Seras then moved to the next one and gasped in shock. The face was almost exactly like Alucard, only with a thin moustache and longer, straight hair. He had a fanged grin which made him look plain evil.

Seras read the name 'Vlad Tepes, the impaler' and shuddered. Walter was right, Alucard was the most infamous tyrannical dictator of ancient times. He was the man who watched ritualistic slayings as he ate breakfast, with a glass of blood and human sauce on his bread. It made her stomach tighten. She turned away and fumbled through more documents. She picked up a leather journal and blew the thick cover of dust off of it.

The book was entitled 'My diary' with no name. Seras opened to a middle page and read the neat, cursive writing.

_January 5th 1999_

_Father has passed on and now I'm head of the Hellsing organisation...ME! I barely even know what the organisation does! _

_Uncle is acting strange, I think father's death must have really gotten to him. He has been drinking a lot lately and I hear him cursing. Sometimes he lashes out at me, but I don't get angry, he is just struggling to cope without his brother. I actually feel sorry for him._

"Hellsing...It can't be?!" Seras flipped several pages and read another entry.

_January 8th 1999_

_If you are reading this, Uncle is trying to kill me! The greedy monster has gathered a team of thugs and is trying to hunt me down to claim Hellsing for himself! I am hiding in the air vents. It should be safe here..._

_Oh no! I hear gunshots! I think they are shooting at the vents!!_

_If you are reading this, I think my time is ending. Please...please bring my uncle to justice!!_

Seras read on with wide eyes. "He tried to kill her...how awful!" She turned to the next page.

_January 10th 1999_

_Uncle is dead. I shot him myself. As for his thugs...they shall never take a wretched breath again. My new pet took care of them. My new pet is quite scary. I'm not sure whether to trust him completely, but he has a strange charm about him. Anyway, he doesn't bite...well, at least not me._

_I wonder what he eats...I'll have to ask him..._

"Ask a pet? What is she on about?!"

"The 'pet' was not a dog...it was me." A distinct, deep voice echoed behind her. She screamed and dropped the journal as she jumped in fright.

Alucard dropped from the ceiling, wearing a torn suit. His glasses were cracked and broken and his hair was crusted with dried blood.

"Don't kill me!! I'll keep quiet about your where-abouts and-"

"Why would I kill you?" Alucard asked simply. Seras flinched when he spoke and slowly straightened.

"You...you killed all those people! You betrayed us!!" Seras pointed an accusing finger, but withdrew it with a frightened yelp after seeing Alucard's smile diminish.

"What people?"

"Stop playing dumb! All those missing persons! You dragged them to your cave and-"

"What?!" Alucard growled. Seras went red when her bladder leaked, causing a stain to appear on her skirt. "I have been framed! That was Radu's doing! I was only there to slay the wretched fool!"

Seras' heart hammered so hard in her chest that she cold hear it. "But...what about the news report?"

"You mean those moronic reporters who almost walked into a trap? I scared them off to save them!" Alucard clenched a fist. "Stupid humans! They know nothing!"

"Wait!" Seras interrupted. When Alucard turned to her, the hairs on her neck stood up. "How did you get here? Integra and the whole force are at the cave right now!"

"I left two hours ago. Radu was quite difficult to defeat, but it was done faster than I imagined. I searched for others, but none were there, so I just left and came here." Alucard explained. "I was wondering why this place was so empty..." He stopped and stared at Seras. "If everyone is at the cave, why are you here?"

"I could never hurt you!" She yelled as if the answer was obvious.

"In all due respect, you are quite strong." Alucard said, misunderstanding the statement.

"No! I mean, I could never hurt you because...because...I...like you." She said, her face turning red.

"I'm still not entirely sure, but I am sure it was a good reason. You would have had to be passionate to disobey lady Integra's orders." Alucard looked down at the diary. "So, you know all about me then?"

"Not really...I'm still clueless about many things. All I know is that you turned up to save the day when Miss Hellsing was attacked. That and you were- I mean, are Vlad the impaler."

"I did not turn up and save the day...It was a freak accident that Integra stumbled upon me. I was for all intents and purposes, dead. I could only be revived by blood, which was only accidentally given to me when she was shot standing right beside me. I was revived and protected my master by slaying her enemies." Alucard licked his lips, a gesture which made Seras shudder. "Whoever revives me, I am indebted to...it is just my way. Ever since that day, Integra has been my master, and I have done her bidding, no questions asked."

Seras went silent and just stared at Alucard.

"Come on, Let's get out of here before the others return." Alucard ordered, leading her away.

Who is the attacker at the cave? Where is ALucard's father? What shall happen when Mircea arrives? Find out in the next chapter.

Please review!


	6. Dark Day

_**6. Dark Day**_

BEACH-SIDE CAVE

Integra ordered the chopper pilot to get ready to fire. The killer was coming out of the cave. Integra could not see properly from the distance, so she put a pair of binoculars up to her eyes. Suddenly, she could see him more clearly. The man had small round glasses which reflected in the sunlight, hiding his eyes. A wide grin adorned his stubble-covered face. His short blonde hair was flecked with blood, as well as his grey coat. He looked straight at Integra and she immediately ordered the pilot to shoot. Her vision was momentarily lost in the white muzzle flash as the large mounted machine gun did it's job. Through the white haze, a bayonet buried itself into the helicopters hide.

The man laughed wickedly and threw his hands to the sky.

"Holy father! Watch me do thy bidding!! I shall slay the wicked for you divine plan!!"

"What garbage is this you speak of?" The voice was unmistakable.

"Alucard!!" Integra gasped. "Shit! We have to take down both of them!!"

The pilot trained his sights on the two until Integra stopped him.

"Wait! There is someone behind them..." Miss Hellsing squinted and almost screamed. "Seras! What is she doing?! She is going to get herself killed!!"

Alucard and the strange new villain glared at each other. "I speak no garbage, only the word of the father!"

Alucard grinned. "Last time I checked, that was garbage! So, hound of Christ, shall we settle this with strength?"

"Fine with me, Hound of Hellsing! Yes I know all about you Alucard! In fact, I came here hoping to find you, but instead, wandered into these weak scum!" The Scotsman stomped on a severed head until brain matter stained his shoe.

"The true scum are those who defend the freaks and attack those who destroy them!" Alucard bared his fangs in a large grin.

"I do not defend those monsters, but you too, are lowly vermin, just waiting to be sent to hell! I grant those wishes!"

"What is your name?"

"Alexander Anderson, the most powerful Paladin in the Iscariot army! Face me and you face the wrath of god himself!"

"You are only making yourself sound weak! Let us stop squabbling with words and use our powers!" Alucard shot off like a bullet, hands outstretched, both wielding an incredibly oversized pistol. Alucard fired two bullets and smiled when Anderson cut them into pieces with his bayonets. "Well done, you are worthy of experiencing my next level. Alucard chanted something and his shoulder erupted in black flames which soon formed a multi-eyed dog with row after row of serrated fangs. Crimson drool flecked it's lips as it barked maniacally.

The dog formed it's own body and detached from it's creator. The dog charged at the Paladin and lunged with it's extra large jaws opened fully.

Anderson drew back a bayonet and drove it through one of the dogs many eyes. It howled in pain and snapped aggressively, managing to mutilate Andersons right hand. Anderson spread his arms wide and a dozen bayonets shot into the dog, appearing from nowhere. As the dog collapsed in a heap, he studied his mangled hand. Three of his fingers were gone and his wrist was half severed, only hanging on by a cracked piece of bone. He concentrated and the awful wound healed.

The ancient vampire waited patiently for a counter attack, but his attacker never arrived.

Anderson suddenly fell into two pieces after something blew apart his midsection.

"W-W-What?! What...was that?!" Anderson's mouth twitched as his internal organs spilled out around his feet.

"Try and heal a wound from my mighty Harkonnen!" Seras approached the divided man, holding her large weapon which was now emitting smoke from the barrel.

Anderson began to cough up blood. "You cowardly dogs! You fight in groups like wolves over a carcass! I shall have your heads! But for now, I must rest!" He chanted something and a whirlwind of bible pages swarmed around him. A puff of black smoke came out from the mass of paper and then the pages were gone, as well as the dying Paladin.

"We have not seen the last of him!" Alucard looked at the sky, then back down at Seras, who was smiling expectantly. "Why did you interrupt my fight?"

The blonde girl was taken aback. She looked to the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry master...it's just that...I don't want to see you hurt."

Alucard groaned. "Never concern yourself with my welfare. I am immortal. No little cut will end my life!"

"Yes sir..." Seras frowned and left. Alucard watched her with a confused expression.

"This girl...she is different from any I have met before...I had better keep my eye on her." Alucard followed his subordinate and entered the back cabin of a black van. They sat together in silence as the remnants of the army returned. They had lost forty men in the battle, and there was far more bloodshed to be had yet!

*****

IN THE AIR OVER LONDON

The plane soared over Big Ben, the time was five o'clock pm. The sun was beginning to retreat behind the distant mountains, leaving the sky a deep red colour.

"Even the sky is awaiting the blood to flow. That is why she burns this brilliant colour!" Mircea swilled the wine in his glass and then sipped the last of it. "There is no need to land. I will be fine from here. Thank you pilot." The old vampire opened the hatch door and leapt out into the warm air. The breeze brushed against his face as he plummeted from the plane, thousands of metres above the ground. He grinned and closed his eyes. Two bony growths began stretching his skin as they came out of his back. They pushed and stretched until the skin split apart and rained blood down on London. The bony growths changed shape, becoming black, bat-like wings. He glided across the clouds and drifted gently down on top of Big Ben. He looked down at the city and noticed the huge complex on the horizon...the Hellsing Compound. Mircea licked his lips.

"Once I find father, we shall reign destruction upon you all! Radu was a weak child, but I am nothing like him! You will know the true power of the nosferatu as your lives come to an end! Mwahahahahaha!!" He spread his arms out, clawed hands, as he looked into the blood-red sky. "Soon the sky shall match the ground!! Both shall run red with the blood of mere mortals!! The prophecy shall be fulfilled!!!"

Mircea drew his medieval sword from it's scabbard. He glared at the blades edge until flames began to crawl along it. He then cast his gaze down on the city and scowled. He swung his arm in a wide horizontal arc. The sword discharged a large burst of fire, shooting down into the world below.

Buildings exploded and people in the streets turned to ash in seconds. A line of destruction cut through the city, leaving nothing but death in it's wake. Mircea laughed hysterically. "Prepare to die!! May your petty gods have mercy on you!" The powerful vampire fled down into the ruined street. Small pockets of survivors scurried about, but he cut them down with no effort at all. As innocent blood covered his body, his smile grew in size.

*****

HELLSING HQ

As the surviving soldiers were treated for their wounds, downstairs, Seras and her master stared at each other in silence. Their emotions were becoming complicated, and neither fully understood what was happening.

Alucard had never been exposed to love for other people, only a love for death and war. He was confused by Seras unusual behaviour towards him.

Seras was finding herself falling for Alucard, but there were fears that made her keep quiet. She knew he was a cruel, sadistic vampire who would rather tear off a head, than sit down and talk. His past terrified her, yet she managed to overlook it. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her bare feet. Her toenails were beginning to sharpen, despite being short. She had also noticed here eyes were deep red now, no longer the ocean blue she preferred. She felt a wet sensation on her cheek. She wiped at it and realised it was a tear. Her eyes widened and more tears flowed out.

Alucard studied her, as if she were a graceful animal at the zoo.

Seras continued to wipe away the water that cascaded down her pale cheeks, but they kept rolling out, like tiny waves across her skin. Without even realising it, she was beginning to sob.

_Why am I crying?! What's wrong with me? I'm not even sad!! Stop crying!! Get a hold of yourself! _

"You are sad..." Alucard muttered, in an almost confused tone.

"No...It's just something in my eye!" Seras wiped the tears away, but when they continued to come out, she cursed quietly.

"It is okay to cry." Alucard said in his soothing deep voice. "As a woman, it is understandable that you may suffer from emotional outbursts."

"That's sexist!" Seras giggled.

"You are a strange one, Police Girl." Alucard grinned.

"It's Seras!" She yelled. It took a moment to figure out that she had stopped crying. "What?"

"I have faced women before. I have lived many decades. No matter what time they lived in, they always seem to be cured from sorrow the same way."

Seras smiled and felt her face become warm. She was blushing. It stung when the tears came again.

Alucard sighed, a frustrated noise and rose to his feet.

"No! Don't leave! I'm sorry-" Alucard practically collapsed into her. Seras instinctively put her arms around him and felt a strange warmth. Something touched her back and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him hug her. She went red in the face again, but her tears did not dry up.

"I have no idea why you are acting this way, but I will always be by your side." Seras felt her body tingle. "Even when you are weakened and sad, I shall protect you. I brought you into this war and I shall bring you out safely!"

"War?"

"My brothers and father have returned...they want to eradicate all humans on earth. I shall stop them! I will not let them take you away!" Alucard said courageously. Seras felt like she was going to melt.

"I love you..." She didn't even hear it herself, but it seemed that her master did. He made a strange noise, somewhere between a cough and a hiccup, before whispering in her ear.

"Likewise."

He didn't say it directly, but Seras accepted it. She closed her eyes and wept into his chest for several hours, until the sun was gone and night's shadowy veil covered the city.

*****

SMALL VILLAGE – OUTSKIRTS OF LONDON

Mircea found his father. He had been raising an army of ghouls in this small village, waiting for his next son to arrive. In one day, Vlad had raised an army that choked the dirt paved streets and clogged the houses. He shook his sons hand and looked at the still burning streets of London on the horizon.

"The time is now son. We shall not face defeat today. I have received word that Alucard is becoming weak. His little assistant has made him soft. He is no longer the blood crazed son I adored...he is a pathetic dog, who is led on the leash of the humans. We shall go now. Come!!" He raised his hand and the undead army all growled in anticipation. Vlad pointed in the direction of London and they charged. The ghouls never grow tired, so a marathon run is nothing for them.

Vlad led his son to a stable. He tore down the stable door and inside, where two horses, grey from rot. Their eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. Their teeth, black. Parts of their flesh had rotted away. They were ghouls.

They took up their undead steeds and both clanked their weapons together. "To battle!!" They slapped the beasts hides and they trotted off after their army.

"It will be at least a two hour march, but by the end of the day, London shall be ours!"

"Wait, father I have a plan." Mircea called the ghouls to a stop. "If we split our army, one can launch the first wave. The other can go around London and gain a larger army, even raise a few vampires of our own. The larger our army, the easier it will be to lay siege on London, plus....we can draw Alucard out of his lair. Fighting on foreign ground will disadvantage him further."

Vlad smiled, revealing his rotted teeth. "You always were the great strategist! You make me proud. Very well. We shall surround the city first." He redirected the army and they set off for the next small town, meanwhile, Mircea commanded his own army to go straight to the battle field...formerly known as London.

For those angry that the battle between Anderson and Alucard was so short, there will be a longer rematch later, so be patient. But in the next chapter...Mircea enters London and a plague of violence follows. 

Please review!


	7. War

**7. War **

It's been a while, but here it is, the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but please enjoy. read and review!

The vampire and his young fledgling sat on a rooftop, watching the sun rise. Neither of them spoke for quite some time.

"There is a foul stench on the air..." Alucard muttered.

"I can't smell anything." Seras replied.

"It's the smell of death." Alucard took off his tinted glasses and squinted at the horizon. "My brother draws near...We must prepare."

"But...Can't we just enjoy the sun rise?" Seras begged, grasping her master's sleeve. He hesitated, but turned away from her, a frown on his pale face. "This battle could well end up ending many lives. You must be brave, and strong. Do not let them claim you! I will do what I can, but we can't fight side by side for long."

"Understood." Seras whispered.

"Do you fear death?" Alucard asked curiously.

"I...I don't know."

"Are you sure? If a blade hovered over your throat, wouldn't your natural instincts make you feel afraid?"

"I guess so..." Seras murmured.

"I envy you. Such emotions are with you every day...I have never experienced such a thing until recently...it is powerful..." Alucard sighed.

"Master...are you saying that you are...scared?" She could barely believe it. Alucard closed his eyes and nodded.

"There is a part of me that is trying to stop me...but this fight shall be glorious. I don't care if I am afraid of death, it will not stop me from dying in battle!" Alucard roared into the sky. "You can make my blood run cold! You can make my bones quake! But you will never make me run!! I shall fight to the last breath!! Can you hear me brother?! I shall fight you until my body is no more than dust blowing in the wind!!"

"Alucard..." Seras watched her master draw his gun, loading a clip into it.

"Get Integra; tell her to send out the troops! I shall meet you there."

"Wait!!" Seras stretched out a hand, but the ancient vampire had already leapt off of the roof and down to the street below. She watched him sprint through the streets, howling maniacally.

*****

Mircea II rode atop his ghoulish steed to the edge of London. He could hear a faint noise whispering in the breeze. He recognized the voice instantly. "Brother Alucard. You senses are still sharp. This may be interesting!" He turned his undead horse around and he stared down at his army. The ghouls glared mindlessly at him. "Men, to battle!!" He tugged at the reins of his steed and the rotting beast galloped to the battleground. His army of undead fiends ran after him. Most were armed with weapons, swords, axes, pitchforks, knives, anything that could be found. Some carried rifles, some carried other firearms. Mircea brushed his long black hair from his face and he stared at the dark shape coming towards him at a great speed. It was red and black. Mircea smirked and made his horse leap into the air.

Alucard stopped and trained his sights on the zombie horse, but he noticed a shadow to his right. He rolled away from a sword thrust and glared at the assailant. It was his brother. They looked similar, despite Mircea having a long pointed nose and a black cape, they were nearly twins.

"It is time to end this once and for all, brother!"

"Our ties shall be severed with the first strike!" Alucard growled. He fired a single round at his brother who deflected it with the blade. Mircea then dashed forward, thrusting his blade into Alucard's chest. Alucard stared at the blood that flowed from his chest and smiled. "I guess I'll need everything I have then. No holding back! Cromwell Restriction level one!"

A black aura enveloped Alucard and it created a searing heat.

Mircea crossed his arms and waited. "You were a fool to restrict your power! It is a common courtesy to destroy your enemies at full strength! I shall show you!" Mircea grunted and Black wings sprouted out of his back, dripping with blood and scraps of flesh. His eyes turned blood red and his fangs grew in length. His hands became large and more skeletal, ending in wicked talons. His shoulders broadened and he grew slightly taller. "Face me Brother Alucard!! Show me what you can do!!" Mircea's already deep voice was now lower still, a vicious growl that would strike fear in the hearts of any mortal, but Alucard was no mortal!

Alucard placed a hand on the ground and every single square of ground in a ten metre radius was covered in black bugs which scurried over everything in reach. They crawled dup Mircea's legs and bit him and burrowed under his flesh, but he just laughed and made a flaming aura around himself which incinerated the little creatures.

"Is that all?! What a shame!"

"It was merely a test!" Alucard grinned. "This is going to be fun!" A large growth spurted from his shoulder and transformed into one of his multi-eyed dogs. His other shoulder did the same and a large eye burst out of his chest. He looked nothing like a human anymore. His face contorted into another dogs head and the trio of vicious creatures attacked.

Mircea slashed one across the throat and black beetles fell out of the wound. They all hit him at once. Mircea growled as he fought off the creatures. He then looked into the sky at a dozen thin, stretchy arms fanning out of his brother. All held guns, each sight trained on Mircea II.

"Damn! Enough games!" Mircea swung his blade and a fireball burst out, destroying two of the dog's heads and melting several of the arms. The rain of bullets mutilated the vampire beyond recognition. One eye was gone. His lower jaw had snapped off. His arms were both amputated and his stomach was shredded, exposing his internal organs.

"We both know you aren't dead yet!" Alucard laughed. Mircea reformed himself, his missing limbs growing back. His new eye rolled about in his skull before glaring at Alucard.

"Hmm. You are still a great warrior. Father raised you well! You may actually be able to defeat me, but nothing will stop 'Vlad the Dragon'!!" Mircea smirked and sent a fireball at Alucard. He made his shapeless body break apart and let the fire to pass through the gap. He then rejoined his body. It looked as if his lower body was part of a black ocean, completely formless and his upper body was a hideous monster that defied all natural laws, with ten arms and two heads. And a hundred eyes.

"Shall we make it last, or end this now?" Alucard muttered. "Your call, I don't mind either way."

"Let's make it last! If I am to die, I at least want to see London in ruins first!"

Alucard's eyes widened. He turned around and noticed the horde of ghouls that had gone straight past him and were raiding the nearest buildings and houses. Something went through him and Alucard gasped. Blood poured out from his lips and a sword protruded from his stomach.

"Never take your eyes from your opponent! There is nothing that exists other than your fight. The world is frozen until you die or are declared the victor! It seems you have weakened in the time you spent with the lowly humans!" Mircea dragged the blade up, increasing the size of the hole. He then wrenched the blade out and Alucard coughed violently. Blood spattered the ground and his body began to quiver.

The screams of innocent people as the undead unleashed their hungry rage echoed in the street. Alucard felt defeated. Even if he defeated his brother, so many would already be dead, it would be for little cause.

"Your mind is distracted again! You are thinking about the poor women and children who have to bear the pain of rotted teeth gnawing at their flesh. They have to watch their loved ones be torn apart, waiting for it to happen to them!" Alucard closed his eyes and grunted, trying to ignore him. "Closing your eyes won't stop them dying! They will all die in torment and misery!! Their blood will flood the streets and we shall ride their corpses to the next area! We shall conquer this world and the human race will be eliminated!!"

"You will never succeed!!" Alucard roared, swiping sluggishly at his brother.

"You are pathetic! You are so absorbed in protecting your mortal friends that you have forgotten your own immortality! You will die from a simple wound like this, because you have given up your strength for a mortal's life!" Mircea drove the sword into Alucard again, this time twisting the blade, laughing as Alucard expression turned to one of agony.

"I...Will...Kill...You!!" Alucard groaned.

Mircea wrenched the blade out horizontally, creating an upside down 'L' shape in Alucard's body. Blood gushed out like a waterfall and stained the ground. Alucard's familiars retreated into his body and he took human shape again. He fell to his knees and spat out blood.

"I'm sick of this worthless display of weakness! I take back what I said! You will _never _defeat me!"

"Grrr!" Alucard gritted his teeth and reached out a shaking hand. Mircea cleaved it from the wrist and his hand flopped to the ground.

"I shall finish you off and enjoy the rest of the war! With you out of the way, victory shall be ours!" Mircea stepped over to Alucard and raised his sword. The 'No-Life-King' bowed his head in defeat and sighed.

"Very well...I cannot fight anymore...I am dead."

Mircea grinned and returned to his normal form. He tensed, preparing to cut his brother in half with one slash.

"But..." Mircea's eyes narrowed as Alucard whispered the word so lightly it was barely recognisable. He stared at the hand that shot through his heart and out of his back. Alucard had impaled him on his hand!

"You...Bastard!" In his normal form, he was mortal.

"I may be dead...but you are extinct!" Alucard howled with laughter as a giant fanged mouth came out of his body. The mouth opened wide enough to swallow Mircea whole.

"What?! That's impossible!!" Mircea stared at the monstrosity.

"You said it yourself. I am immortal! I will not die from a simple stabbing! You underestimated me because of my involvement with humans...but in actual fact...they made me stronger!"

"You...Cheated!" Mircea roared.

"There is no cheating in battle. There is only victory and defeat! All other concepts become obsolete until either of those is achieved! It seems your absence from the battle field has made you forget that!"

"Don't talk down to me!! I am the great Mircea II!!"

"I am the great Vlad III, The impaler!" Alucard removed his hand from his brother's torso and let the giant beast devour him. When the deed was done, the monstrous head retreated back inside him and Alucard frowned at the gory mess left behind. "Farewell brother...you were fun to fight, but I cannot let this prophecy to be completed. If I had the time, I would have fought till dawn, but I have someone to protect!" Alucard ran off into the bloody streets. One name repeated itself in his mind.

_Seras...Seras...I am on my way!_

*****

Seras stood in the fourth row of the Hellsing Army. A full two hundred soldiers had been gathered and all were armed and ready...except for her. Her knees were shaking so much she had to make them numb by bashing them with the butt of her Harkonnen rifle.

"Right!" Integra was at the front line. She had an antique ivory pistol and a sabre. Her expression was grave. "The undead have attacked London. We haven't confirmed the death count yet, but it's estimated to be at least four hundred already." A chorus of terrified gasps and murmurs ensued until Integra raised her hand. "We must depart now. I wish you all good luck, and trust me, you'll need it!"

The army began a steady jog. Their guns and armour bounced on the shoulders making a loud clicking noise, like a clock ticking down to their ultimate demise.

It only took three minutes of marching until they saw it. Only four blocks away from the Hellsing HQ, London was a burning mess. Corpses were in the street. Eviscerated women and children lay huddled together, the mothers dying with their child in their arms. It was awful.

Seras covered her mouth with a hand as she passed the horrid remains of a brutal attack.

The inhuman growls and roars were near. The side flanks split up, kicking in door and checking the buildings for survivors. They found none, only a handful of ghouls. The army passed around a corner and found a large force of them. Blank, hungry eyes stared up in unison, blood dripping from their rotted, black and yellow teeth.

It was helpful that they looked so unlike a human, it made them feel no guilt for killing them. The rattle of gunfire was deafening, a constant rumble like an endless fireworks show. Seras gulped the air which already had a stale smell to it. She could even taste the rotted flesh in the air and it made her gag. She raised her weapon and fired, the huge anti-tank bullet tore through the ranks of ghouls, causing ten of them to break into tiny pieces. They held simple weapons like pitch-forks or shovels. Some managed to own actual weapons like axes and swords, but there weren't many.

The ghouls became enraged at the deaths of their comrades and they charged with unnatural speed. They were stronger than normal ghouls. It seemed that a servant of a true vampire had extra strength. The front line of soldiers struggled to fend off the oncoming wave of zombies. It was close quarters combat for a while, the front line having to use knives and use their guns as clubs. The third line retreated to a further distance and managed to squeeze in a few shots here and there when a gap came up. Thirty men were lost by the time the ghouls were pushed back. They realised they weren't going to win, so they split up and ran away. At least ninety ghouls lay dead in the street, but adding the civilian casualties there, the humans had lost the same amount.

Seras felt her hairs standing up. She was in the second row now. She only had one person in front of her, the only thing protecting her right now. She could not run, she had to fight. She watched as those beside her ran off to check the buildings. Only a few returned.

"They're fucking everywhere!" The man beside her roared. "They must be waiting and hiding...just picking their moment to ambush us!"

"Are you a moron? These things are stupid! They don't even know how to fire a gun!" A man a few positions away growled. A loud boom came immediately after and that man's head exploded. Those around him yelled in surprise.

"We're receiving enemy fire!! Take cover!!" The army split up and people dashed for anything that could shield them. Bullets came out of nowhere. Seras hid under a toppled car. She gazed through the tiny gap between the roof and the window and noticed a few dozen ghouls armed with firearms.

"Twelve O'clock!! There's about thirty, forty of them! All are armed!" Seras yelled out to anyone who could hear her. She felt a small relief when the first row of ghouls began to trip over and fall into the dirt. A corpse dropped near her and she squealed.

"We have nine casualties! Get under cover!!" Someone commanded.

"They're stopping!!"

"They are beginning to retreat!!"

"Let's chase them and shoot them right up the ass!" The man next to Seras dived over the car and rushed after the fleeing zombies. Seras remained still. She had a bad feeling about it. Half of her comrades were past her now and the others were up and getting ready to follow.

"Come on, Blondie! Let's go!" A tall man with a thick moustache goaded her as he shot at something in the distance. "Let's go for a run!"

Seras shrugged her shoulders and ran slowly, letting more people get past her. She was now in the eighth last row. She felt safer.

"!!!!"

"Holy shit!!"

"Turn around!!"

"They're behind us!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Seras turned slowly, as if time had stopped. A wave of blood sprayed past her face and she saw rotted hands reaching out for her. She couldn't even scream, her throat had tightened. She raised her weapon, but a ghoul came from behind and tackled her. She felt teeth bite into her leg and she screamed, kicking wildly until the beast died.

The ghouls around her were swooping in on her, like vultures over a carcass. She whimpered as she tried to shoot down as many of them as she could. She tried to see her comrades, but the survivors had fled to a safer position. She was alone in a sea of undead monsters...every single one wanting nothing more than to eat her fresh meat.

_We were ambushed...by ghouls!! These ones are actually smart!! We don't stand a chance! I'm sorry Alucard...I can't last much longer..._

A deafening boom made her jump. The ghouls in front of her all collapsed in a heap and a rift was made between the other ranks of ghoul. Seras froze when she saw the man walking between them, firing randomly on both sides. He looked like he'd been through hell, but he was alive. His black hair was longer and more untamed than before. His red coat was torn to shreds and hung limply from his body. His black undercoat was ripped, exposing a large scar.

"Master..."

"Police Girl, what happened?" Alucard picked her up and leapt into a second story building, away from the confused undead crowd.

"We were fighting the ghouls. They began to retreat so we followed...but…"

"What?"

"They somehow anticipated it! They ambushed us. Over half of the army is dead. We'd be lucky to still have a hundred troops left." Seras frowned. "I'm sorry...I screwed up."

"No, you fought well." Alucard seemed distracted by something.

"Is something wrong?" Seras felt stupid for even asking it. London was under siege by an undead horde and she asked if something was wrong.

"The second wave hasn't even arrived yet."

"Second...wave?" She asked fearfully

"There are many more ghouls on the way, a vast army that would easily be three times larger than this." Alucard grunted as he got to his feet. The scar opened and blood trickled out.

"What happened to you?!"

"I was reunited with my brother Mircea II. I managed to kill him, but it's too late. He's already damaged my body beyond repair." Alucard wiped the blood away and sighed.

"This is the end...isn't it?" Seras asked.

"No. We will fight...and we will win! Come on, you have so many clear shots from here." Alucard walked over to the smashed window and fired into the crowd below. Seras joined him and within ten minutes, the whole first wave was gone.

"Well...We should try and regroup with the others before the second wave arrives, otherwise we're screwed." Seras scanned the area for any indication as to where they went.

"I can see lady Integra's chopper." Alucard pointed to a black dot in the sky further away. "They would be near there. Come on, get on my back." Seras did as told and Alucard ran. His speed was incredible. He leapt over buildings and crossed bridges and road within seconds. It took only a few minutes to reach the crowd.

The Hellsing troops had managed to round up survivors and were herding them to a safe zone closer to HQ. There were eighty men left. They would be helpful in the coming battle, but they would not be enough.

Integra sighed with relief when she saw Alucard. The chopper came down and Integra leapt out with a wide grin. "I thought you had died!" She was speaking to both of them. "We couldn't find a trace of Alucard anywhere and when the troops came back, I realised you were missing. I assumed the worst. This is unlike anything I have experienced before. In the entire history of the Hellsing Organisation, this has never happened. Small uprisings had occurred several times, but never a full scale attack!"

"Do not fear Lady Integra, we shall stop those undead bastards from fulfilling the prophecy." Alucard bowed.

"Prophecy? Would you care to enlighten me on this Alucard?"

"A tribe of ancient vampires who existed before me or my father...they hated mankind for shunning them, for accusing them of everything that went wrong. Weather incidents were blamed on the vampires. They swore to end mankind and create a new world populated by the living dead. All of those tribe members died, but the prophecy lived on. Every generation of vampires would have at least one member who wanted to fulfil it, but the other vampires would stop them as they liked the humans. Eventually, our relationship with humans soured. My father was waging great wars against mankind aided by my brothers. I took part, but I never understood his true motive. I thought he wanted to gain land, not extinguish all life on earth!"

Alucard closed his eyes. "When my father died...I thought the prophecy would be forgotten, but my brothers remembered and they have been waiting for hundreds of years for it to come true. Now they've revived my father and are attempting to end mankind's existence. As a proud vampire, I, for the sake of myself, as well as man, must stop them! I swear, I shall take my father's life if it's the last thing I do!"

"I'm glad we've got you Alucard...Without a vampire on our side that stupid prophecy would have come to fruition years ago."

"Miss Integra, we've spotted them. They are marching along the English Channel. At least a thousand strong. All are armed." Walter spoke calmly as he came out of the Hellsing Headquarters.

"So, we fight to the death?" Seras asked.

"To the bitter end!" Integra thrust he sabre into the air. Alucard clanged his Jackal against it.

"Until we are less than dust!"

Seras sighed and placed her Harkonnen into the tower of weapons. "To the death."

They pulled their weapons away in unison and shouted. "TO BATTLE!!"


	8. Final Stand

_**8. Final Stand**_

The remainder of the Hellsing army assembled in a large town square. Toppled cars and sandbags and corpses were set up as defensive positions. The troops sat in position, waiting for the army of the undead to arrive.

Seras and Alucard sat next to each other. Seras repeatedly looked from the horizon to her master. Alucard may have noticed, but he did not reveal it. He watched the horizon with a frown. His wounds from the battle with Mircea were still not completely healed. It seemed that true vampires can do more damage than a freak, and it takes longer to heal as well.

A black line appeared in the distance and everyone aimed for the ominous mass of shambling corpses.

"There's so many...we're doomed!!" One soldier said what everyone was thinking, even Alucard. It seemed that his encounter with Seras had given him human emotions. Now he experienced fear like all of his comrades.

"Do not hold back." Alucard commanded. "We may die, but we can take them all with us!! Do not stop fighting until you have no limbs and your head rolls off of your shoulders!" The stirring speech aroused a small cheer from the troops. The rumbling sound of a thousand pairs of feet made them all freeze. The mechanical marching of the undead army was unnatural. They were all moving in perfect synchronicity.

Several ghoulish horses trotted about at the head of the army. One of them was Alucard's father; the others just looked like fresh corpses.

Vlad the Dragon turned to his cavalry which consisted of ten members. "You, my loyal vampires, may take the army and do as you wish. This battle has already been won."

Seras held a small radio which beeped. Integra's voice came through.

#The British navy is preparing to sail down the channel. If you can lure them there, it would help. Also, the ground forces are still suiting up. You'll have to hold out for maybe a few hours before they arrive.#

"Okay, thanks' lady Integra." Seras turned off the radio. "Several hours to wait for reinforcements... we really are going to die aren't we?"

"Concentrate Police Girl. They're going to charge any minute now." Alucard watched as the cavalry began to move slowly. The army followed. The cavalry stopped and raised their weapons, signalling for the foot soldiers to continue on their march. The Hellsing Troops began raining bullets down on their front line. It seemed they were dropping like flies, but it was still only a tiny dent in their massive force.

"Keep firing!"

Seras shouldered her Harkonnen and took aim for the closest ghouls, who fortunately were still fifty metres away. Her body barely recoiled from the huge explosion at the end of the barrel. An anti-tank round soared into the first ghouls head, continuing to tunnel through them until twenty were dead. "Yes!" Seras cheered. But the fallen were replaced far too quickly.

Alucard fired until the clips from both his oversized pistols were empty, taking down twice as many as Seras' Harkonnen

"They're closing the gap!!" One of the soldiers cried. "They're at forty metres now!!"

The Hellsing troops all had to reload, timing things badly, giving their opponent time to advance unharmed. When they were ready they unleashed a full force of bullets, pushing them back, but not enough. Half of the troops sat still while the others used up their ammunition, then the fresh group would fire while the others reloaded.

"Hmm, they're actually doing better than expected!" A female vampire chuckled. She had straight red hair and pale skin.

"Well, they are the famous Hellsing army, their sole purpose to hunt us and kill us." A middle aged man muttered.

"Let's go get them!" A young boy roared. Before anyone could stop him, he rode forth. Three others followed him. The boy only made it to the front of the pack when a bullet tore his head off. His horse flipped into the air and landed on some of the ghouls, crushing them.

"Good shot Master!" Seras said appraisingly. She then shouldered her weapon and shot a hole through the next vampire's mid-section.

"Police girl, watch out!!" Alucard pushed her away from an axe which fell into the spot where she once was. A burly vampire with a thick beard scowled at them.

"You bastard! I would have had her then!" The vampire swung the axe and Alucard let it chop through his arm and into his side. The bearded vampire laughed. "Not the brightest one, are you?!"

"Maybe not, but it appears you aren't either!" Alucard impaled the vampire on his other hand and he turned to dust. Alucard then healed the wound and grinned. "Trash like him can't hurt me! It's my father I'm afraid of."

The other vampire, a thin wiry man with a grey moustache had already landed in the Hellsing rans and was tearing them apart. He stood over a pile of ten corpses and laughed. Bullets tore into him, but he just went for the shooter.

"Fool! He is going to get himself killed!" The female vampire sneered.

"He deserves it for not following the plan. These people may be weak, but we still must use strategy to defeat them. He didn't realise that we have many more countries to take, and they have armies of their own. We need to conserve our strength." The middle aged man explained.

"Look! He made them into ghouls!" Another female vampire pointed at the spot where the dead were coming back to life, a band of bodyguards for the now dying vampire.

The body guard took down another ten troops before they and their master were shot dead.

"We've lost roughly twenty men! The enemy has advanced to twenty metres now! What do we do?!" A soldier cried.

"We'll pull back. Retreat, but keep you eye on the enemy!" Alucard took the rear defence while his men began to run backwards, still firing. Alucard smirked and stretched his hand out. It morphed into a large wolf and he set it onto the ghouls. It ripped and clawed its way through a large number of them before it was stopped. An emaciated and rotten old man punched the dog and it disintegrated.

Alucard's' eyes widened in astonishment. "Father!"

"Alucard! I will not let you take away my army. We have much work to do, and your interference is impeding our march! Stand down now or be destroyed!"

"You raised me well enough to never stand down!" Alucard smirked.

"Very well. I guess I need to teach you a lesson in discipline!" Vlad suddenly vanished. Alucard's eyes narrowed and he rolled to the side just as his father appeared. "Well done. You're more perceptive than your brother Radu...and judging from his absence, you're a better warrior than Mircea too."

"It was my hands that dealt both their deaths! Now I must do the same for you!" Alucard spread his arms and his body turned to the flickering shadows that were his unreleased form.

Vlad frowned. "So you still haven't been able to form a normal body. How pathetic. The most powerful among us vampires can sustain such power and compress it in a normal form, but you, you just let it distort and mutilate yourself! You have much to learn before you can kill me!" Vlad crossed his arms and chanted something. Then, blood spurted out of his head as horns shot out. The large hors curled around and formed those similar to a rams. His body became muscular and his flesh turned a darker shade. His eyes blazed red and large wicked fangs drooped out of his jaws. His face became almost scaly and great black wings shot out from his back.

Mircea tried to emulate his fathers release, but he was nothing compared to this. Vlad's hands ended in claws and his skin turned a slight shade of black. His mouth elongated and he grew more fangs.

Alucard now realised why his father was nicknamed the Dragon.

"Face me now son!" His voice had become much deeper now and it sounded incredibly intimidating.

Alucard body split into a hundred dogs' heads and all of them attacked at once, jaws snapping and raining saliva down on the ground. Vlad closed his wings around himself and he was shielded from the attack. When he opened them again, the wolf head exploded. Alucard gasped.

_My attacks are useless against him in this form...I need to do as he said and compact it into a new form...but how? _

"You had better learn quick or you will die!" Vlad said, somehow reading his thoughts.

Alucard morphed into his normal form and tensed. Black tendrils wrapped around his body and consumed him. He was slowly unleashing his power. A part of it began to warp so Alucard concentrated on it and it reverted to normal. Now his entire body was covered in black, but the shadowy substance was still coming out. When he thought he had control of it, he let the rest burst out in an explosion of black fire. A pillar cut him off from the world outside and his body began to reshape itself into his true vampiric form. Alucard roared like a beast and then he chuckled. His laughter became more boisterous until it was outright hysterical.

"Show me your true face, son." Vlad waited as the pillar exploded and a black ball of fire consumed his final surviving son. A hand shot out from the flames and they blew up, revealing a new Alucard.

His red coat was gone and he now wore a black armoured chest-plate with skulls on his shoulders. His eyes were orange, yet his face was now narrow and bony. His fangs had increased in size, yet he could retract them at will. His nose was more pointed and his hair was so long it fluttered about behind him like a cape. His hands were skeletal and his fingers were longer with claws at the end which shone in the light. Bony wings sprouted from his back.

"Interesting...you actually achieved it, but it's no surprise. I always valued you highly before you joined the mortals. I always thought you would succeed in battle. This is your final test. One of us will die, the other will live by their own means, whether it is ruling over the humans or living beside them. We shall end this in a glorious fight to end all others! Are you ready son?"

"Father...I was born ready!!" Alucard charged at his father and the two both avoided the other's attacks. Vlad took a sword from out of the grasp of one of the dead vampires and threw it at Alucard. Alucard swung it around a few times then dashed forward. The two enemies met each others swords. And glared at their opponent.

*****

Seras and her group which was now only twenty people huddled inside a demolished shopping mall. The ghouls were everywhere. Her group had watched Alucard's fight for only ten seconds before the ghouls set down upon them. They had fought a losing battle and retreated to this mall where the ghouls were raiding every few minutes. There were still probably seven hundred ghouls left out there, even with all the effort they had put in, they hade little to stop their opponent.

Four vampires where patrolling the perimeter while their lesser troops would go inside in small groups. So far, each raiding party had been killed, but it was just making the enemy suspicious.

"We have to get out of here, and soon! I'll blow a hole through them and we run, got it?"

"Hell no! That gun won't take out enough to clear a straight path!" The soldier next to Seras growled.

"With this it will!" Seras produced a small missile which fit into the large barrel. If this can take down a convoy, it can take down a few ghouls!" Seras shouldered the rifle and aimed for the shambling mass of ghouls. She lined up a shot and raised her hand. "As soon as I fire, you run for your lives! Leave me, I can take care of myself!" The troops got to their feet. Seras pulled the trigger back and a large muzzle blast burnt the area around the smashed window. A huge explosion occurred where the grenade landed, taking out fifty ghouls at once.

The troops ran in a thin column, only four men thick. The men on the outside would fire at the oncoming creatures while the others yelled out directions. The coordination and organisation of the troops was an advantage. Even with their new intelligence, the ghouls were still unable to comprehend proper strategy.

Seras packed up her rifle and dashed after them. She was only ten steps from her friends when something slammed into her. She was thrown into a cement block and she winced from the pain. She glared at a mounted vampire who smiled down at her. It was a girl with short black hair.

"Hi. Let's play for a while!"

"Don't take me lightly! I'm a vampire!" Seras staggered to her feet.

"Well, that makes it more fun doesn't it?" The vampiress laughed and produced a small knife. "Let's go!" She charged at the unarmed Seras who jumped into the air to avoid her attack. The vampire girl grabbed Seras' ankle and dragged her down into the rubble again. "Jumping about like that will only let me see up there, not much else." She laughed at her little joke.

Seras took the distraction and snap kicked her in the gut. The vampire girl doubled over and Seras made to raise her Harkonnen and blow her enemy into pieces, but the vampire slashed her across the stomach. Seras backed away as blood poured out from the long gash. She began to shake and the sight of blood made her feel sick.

"Wake up! The girl drove the knife into the same wound and twisted the blade around. Seras screamed in agony. He cries carried over the demolished town to whoever could hear it.

*****

Alucard froze. He knew instantly who was screaming. It was Seras. His father jabbed his blade at Alucard's throat, but he caught it with his bare hand as he looked into the distance.

"I can't waste any more time..."

"What? You think you can just take me down in one hit?! What foolishness!" Vlad wrenched his blade out and Alucard healed the damage to his clawed hands.

"The Police girl is in trouble. I must help her." Alucard set a fierce glare on his father.

"You would run to protect filth like that blonde tart?! She's a vampiress is she not?" Vlad asked. "She's not the type you would usually go for son, have you changed your ways since becoming a dog to your mortal masters?"

"I saved her from death. I gave her the choice and she chose to become a vampire. It was not my choosing."

"Then why do you insist on rescuing your little damsel in distress? Is it love? Ha!" Vlad laughed maniacally.

"It is not love...it is curiosity." Alucard muttered.

"HA!! Curiosity?! What nonsense!"

"I wish to end this discussion and our fight now, if that is fine with you?" Alucard braced himself.

"Very well! I'll hit you with everything I've got and then go after your precious Police Girl... Mwahahahaha!!"

"Die you scum!" Alucard vanished, using his teleporting to appear behind his father. He swung the blade down on his father's wings, cutting both off. Vlad's eyes widened as he began to plummet from the sky. He tried to heal them, but Alucard then thrust his blade into his father's heart, forcing him down faster. "I will kill you!" Alucard twisted the blade and then tore his fangs into his father's neck, tearing out a thick chunk of flesh.

"How?! You aren't supposed to be this strong!!!" Vlad gurgled and rasped as his throat was torn open.

"The most powerful weapon one can use, is hatred! I have despised you for centuries…and it only made me stronger. Besides, the Hellsing organisation did more than just keep me as their guardian...they made me into the ultimate weapon! Not even the mighty Vlad the dragon can stop me now!!"

"No!" Alucard took out his Jackal and fired the whole clip point blank into his fathers body, ripping his body to pieces which banded together to form a shapeless dragon. Alucard roared and his own shadowy tendrils attacked, shredding his father's new body into a new form. He returned to his undead form, the weak looking corpse. Vlad stared with his one eye at his son, the greatest vampire hunter to ever walk the earth.

"Goodbye father!"

"I swear, if I'm going to be sent to hell, I'll drag you down with me!!" Still armed with a sword, he thrust the blade into Alucard throat. His son collapsed to his knees but still managed to pull the trigger one last time, putting the last bullet in his father's head, to end his wretched life once and for all. His head turned to dust, then his body. Alucard removed the sword from his throat and realized he could still hear Seras' screams. He began to run in the direction of the sound, but he stopped after only a dozen steps.

"No...I just need...a little longer..." Alucard went on all fours and crawled, trying to ignore the strong gushing of blood from his neck. His father's attacks were not easy to heal; even his hand was still cut up from grabbing the sword. He reached out, as if he could catch Seras. He learned a new expression then and there...pain. He fell onto his stomach and lay face down in the rubble. He couldn't go any further, he was too weak.

As he felt death coming closer, he heard footsteps...

If anyone thought the battle between Alucard and Vlad was a bit anti-climatic, I'm sorry, but that's the way I wrote it, so live with it. Anyway, I hope you liked it. This story is nearing it's end...and from the looks of things, the Hellsing organisation is nearly defeated too. Vlad may be dead, but his legion of undead followers have gained the upper hand on the troops. When Alucard is too weak ot fight and Seras is under attack, who will save the citizens of London form a violent doom? Will anyone save them? Find out in the next thrilling chapter!

Please review!!


	9. Gushing Blood, Flooding Tears

_**9. Gushing Blood, Flooding Tears**_

Seventeen terrified troops hid inside a new demolished building. The undead army had claimed their leaders, both Alucard and Seras. Even worse, it would still be two hours until reinforcements arrived. They were alone. They had to survive until the very end. It was them against half a legion of rotting corpses that still managed to walk and kill.

Seras agonised screams carried with them for what seemed like forever as they tried to escape. The finally stoped when they could no longer hear the awful noise. It was a cruel thing to do, but it was necessary. It was either she died, or they all did.

They loaded fresh clips into their weapons and counted their ammunition which was disappearing faster than their comrades.

"I think we should be safe for a while. We're closer to the outskirts of London now, the ghouls are based in the centre of the city, so it should be at least thirty minutes to an hour until we have to fight. Hopefully, the reinforcements will arrive earlier than expected, and then we don't even have to fight!"

"The reinforcements won't come!" Another soldier growled. "They're just waiting for us to die, then they'll drop a fucking bomb on the whole city, killing anything in the way...living or dead!"

"They won't drop a bomb! They would never do that!"

"Why not? What's one city to the government?!" The pessimistic soldier replied.

"Look, just shut up! Get some rest! We're all exhausted!"

"Fine then!"

The group drifted into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep.

*****

Seras shrieked as the knife twisted and burrowed into her flesh. This vampire was somehow paralysing her so she could not defend herself...or was it that she really was only a kitten? Maybe she was only a small town police girl for a reason...maybe she was never cut out for any of this, and her death would be the ultimate proof. She had never been stabbed before...this was the first time and it was excruciating.

Seras felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes as the sadistic vampiress dug her fingernails into the wound and raked them down, making the hole bigger.

"GAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!" Seras squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed uselessly.

"I thought you said you were a vampire?" The girl asked, disappointedly.

Seras made no response.

"Oh come on! You aren't dead already are you?" She kicked Seras onto her back and then picked up a handfull of dust and rock. She then drove it into the wound, making Seras scream. "Oh, so you are still alive. That's good, cos' I'm having fun!"

"Please...just kill me!" Seras begged.

"What are you? Who would beg for death? You're supposed to do the opposite!"

"I don't care...either way; all that awaits me is pain. Seras looked into the distance. Her master was not coming. She was abandoned...left for dead...she couldn't fight, couldn't fight...she was dead whether this girl spared her or not.

"Your master is dead!" A different voice spoke arrogantly. A middle aged man dropped down from a ghoulish horse and he threw something at Seras. She stared at it wide eyed.

"No...No this can't be!!" The body in front of her was none other than Alucard. His throat was bleeding from a nasty stab wound and his eyes were glazed over. "Master...Alucard?"

"I found him lying on the ground a few streets away. Somehow he managed to kill Vlad the dragon, but it does not matter. Now that Alucard is dead, we have no-one to stop us!!"

_"Police Girl, listen to me."_

"Huh?!" Seras looked around, confused. She swore she heard Alucard's voice.

_"I am speaking telepathically. My throat has been damaged, so for now I can't talk. Be calm and listen to me."_

_"You're still alive..."_

_"He's dead you dumb bimbo!" The vampiress growled, slapping her roughly._

_"I need you to do something. You must drink my blood!"_

"No! I could never do such a thing!!" Seras yelled.

"What on earth is wrong with her? Is she retarded?" The female vampire asked the man.

"I'm not sure...she could be having a vision or something...a hallucination from blood loss. Just watch her; I have other business to attend to." He got back on his horse and rode off.

_"Police girl! You must do this for me!! If not, we will both be killed!"_

"I...I..." Seras lowered her head over Alucard's neck. She stared at the pale flesh and at the blood still oozing from the wound. She opened her mouth and lowered herself more, until her teeth hovered right over his flesh. Her incisors poked his flesh, but did not break through. She stopped.

_"What are you waiting for?!"_

"I...I can't!!" Seras shied away.

_"You must do it, it's that or I drink from you!"_

"Then drink my blood." Seras said aloud.

_"Are you absolutely positive? It could go badly..."_

"Not as bad as everything else has..." Seras mumbled.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Who are you talking to?!" Seras ignored her enemy. "Hey! Answer me!! What are you doing?! Hey!!"

Alucard's jaw opened.

_"Place your neck in my jaws, I can't lift my head up."_

Seras placed her neck between Alucard's fangs and closed her eyes. She placed a hand over Alucard's neck, compressing the wound. He other hand lifted him up and held him in a half hug.

"What the? What's going on? Did he just bite you?!" the vampiress clutched her knife close to herself and her whole body tensed.

Seras moaned softly and she felt her life draining from herself into Alucard.

_"Only a little bit more... Hold on..."_

"I'm...I'm dizzy..." Seras' grip on her master relaxed and her eyes rolled back.

"Aagh!! You just killed her!! No!! This isn't happening!! You're dead!!" the vampiress held the knife out defensively. Alucard's eye flickered open and he gently laid Seras aside before rising to his feet. He creaked his neck and reached into his torn coat, pulling out his Jackal.

"If you value your life, run." The girl began to spin on her heels, but stopped and stood her ground.

"No...I...I d-don't run." She was shaking now. She knew she was doomed.

"A shame. I would have let you go." Alucard fired once and the bullet tore through the girl's midsection, turning her to dust. He put the gun away and cradled Seras as he walked away. "Are you awake Police Girl?"

She made no response, her head rolling back and forth with his steps. He felt for a pulse and felt a weak one. He sighed in relief.

"Be strong...Do not die...We shall survive this!" Alucard stopped in what once would have been a shopping district. Corpses of many Hellsing troops littered the ground. He sighed and walked past them, following a bloody trail made by either the fleeing troops or the ghouls who were hounding them. He eventually found the large mass of ghouls in the distance. They were still in huge numbers and there were still three vampires, though being freaks, they weren't difficult to slay.

Alucard slowly crept closer to the legion of zombies. He would have to ensure Seras's safety before attacking. He noticed Seras was wearing a watch. He studied the time and frowned. The reinforcements should have been arriving at this moment, but nothing had happened. As usual, the government had not kept its promises. Alucard growled.

"Damn! Where are you Integra! We need your reinforcements!"

*****

STRATEGY MEETING

MILITARY BASE.

Integra drank another full glass of wine in one long gulp. She was dreading the decision she had to make. She knew she was powerless to refuse; she could only nod and agree, or be thrown out and ignored.

The other military leader, including navy, air force and army representatives all shared uneasy glances. Footage taken from a chopper played on a large screen, showing London in ruins and the monstrous army of the undead.

"This footage was taken only a short time ago, but it clearly shows that Hellsing failed."

"Alucard is still out there!" Integra snapped. "He won't die!"

"Oh really?" The grey haired man leading the conference smirked. Then what is it you see here then, Miss Hellsing?" The camera panned on an almost empty barren area. On the concrete ground, a red speck was visible. It zoomed in until it showed Alucard lying face down in a pool of his own blood, not moving an inch.

"Dear god....No..." Integra dropped he glass and it smashed on the floor.

"Yes, even your mighty vampire hunter has been claimed. Your army is all dead too." The next shot was of the large mass of corpses all wearing the Hellsing uniform. "We have no other choice."

"Well, quickly send in the reinforcements! Send them out!!" Integra demanded.

"No. Such a move would only result in more bloodshed. We will not waste the lives of the Commonwealths brave fighting men."

"Bullshit! What kind of fighting men run and hide when they are needed?! This is the one time we need them and you're telling me that you won' waste them?!" Integra rose to her feet, but guards reseated her and restrained her.

"We are going to use 'Plan X'" A series of gasps arose from the crowd. Integra was unfamiliar of the term but still felt afraid.

"Surely we could do something else?!" An air force representative asked desperately.

"No. This is our only option...we are going to wipe London from the earth, and every wretched creature still trapped in there!"

Integra's eyes widened. She suddenly knew what they were going to do. "NO!! YOU CAN'T!!!"

"We have to Miss Integra...for the protection of the rest of the United Kingdom and indeed the world, we must bomb London."

*****

Alucard waited until nightfall before he stopped and set up a makeshift camp. He ventured inside a small house and set Seras down on a bed. He sat on the edge, contemplating the reason as to why the reinforcements never arrived.

_If they were going to do something drastic, Integra would have informed us by now..._

*****

In the middle of what remained of a grocery store, a small radio beeped endlessly. Someone was trying to contact the owner but the device had been dropped hours ago. It beeped for an hour until whoever was calling gave up.

*****

Alucard sighed. "Knowing the government, they are probably too scared to set food in this city and are waiting somewhere else...damn!" Alucard heard a slight murmur and he turned to Seras who was whispering something, lost in a dream.

"...I...I love you..." She was oblivious to Alucard's smile. Alucard watched her sleep until the sun rose. When it was a new day, he looked out the window at the abandoned streets. The ghouls were camped only a kilometre away, if they began patrolling and searching, they would find them. They had to get moving. Alucard walked over to Seras and watched her serene expression. Her cheeks were dirty and her clothes were torn and crusted with dried blood. Her blonde hair was a dull colour now due to the huge amounts of dust coming from the ruined city.

Alucard stroked her cheek and her eyelids began to flutter open. Alucard stepped back and waited for her to wake fully. She gazed at him and rubbed at her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"A house. The occupants were dead before we arrived here. How are you feeling?"

"Tired...My stomach hurts..."

"You must be hungry. I found some food earlier in their pantry. Alucard threw a cardboard box at her feet. It was stuffed full of food. Seras tucked in, eating whatever she could find. It was mainly packets of crisps and biscuits, but she ate it nonetheless. All the meat had been taken, no surprises there though. The frozen food had gone stale since the power was cut yesterday.

"Aren't you hungry?" Seras asked innocently, her mouth lined with crumbs which she wiped away, embarrassed.

"No. I only drink blood, and I had my fill yesterday. Replenish your strength, today we will have to fight again." Alucard frowned.

"What is it?" Seras asked.

"Wait here!" Alucard cautiously approached the window in the next room. "Damn! They're already here!!"

"What?" Seras looked around for her Harkonnen. It was leaning against the wall. She slung it over her shoulder and joined Alucard who was staring at the enemy that approached. They were standing amidst the rubble of the town, assembling and waiting for their pre to come out of hiding.

"We know you are there Alucard! Come out and face me!" the middle aged vampire was in the front line, atop his rotted steed.

Alucard signalled for Seras to stay put while he walked into the open.

"Good morning." He said, bowing arrogantly.

"Manners won't save you."

"I never said they would, it's only a common courtesy, even to the enemy." Alucard sounded calm, but he was shaking slightly.

"Are you cold? Or are you afraid?" the vampire seemed to pick up on it. Seras shouldered her gun and aimed for the man's head, but then decided against it. She instead aimed for the ranks to his side. She fired a grenade into the ghouls and a great explosion rocked the area. As a large number of ghouls die in the explosion, the resulting collapse of nearby buildings claimed even more. The main force was now cut off from the rest.

Alucard looked confused, but took the distraction anyway, taking out his own weapons and shooting down those remaining. Their opponent climbed to the top of the pile of rubble with a scowl.

"Dirty tricks like that won't work on us! We have plenty more where that came from!" He raised a hand and suddenly, hundreds of ghouls were clambering over the rubble.

Seras fired again, taking down another few dozen ghouls before running out of ammunition.

"Damn...this isn't good!" Alucard fried until both guns were empty, he then hurriedly reloaded as the enemy crept closer.

"Argh! There's no end to them!!" Seras cried. The ghouls came close, but all of a sudden, the sky turned silver. "What the...?" A rain of blades took down the majority of those who had come past the rubble, the rest of the ghouls suddenly hesitated.

"What was that?!" The enemy vampire asked.

"Anderson." Alucard growled under his breath.

"What fortune that the two wretched forces should meet before I found them. Now I don't have to search! Now, wretched spawn of Lucifer, I shall unleash the lord's wrath upon you and send all the heathens down to the depths of hell!" Anderson fell from the sky and landed in a crouch between the two opposing forces. "We meet again, Alucard." He grinned menacingly.

"We can finish our business once these beasts are subdued. Shall we call a temporary truce?" Alucard extended a hand. Anderson was about to refuse until a ghoul bit into his back. He decapitated it and then sighed.

"Very well. I shall assist the devil for a while, since we have a common foe for now." Anderson shook Alucard's hand and the two monsters turned to face the enemy.

The middle aged vampire growled. "Damn!! Kill them all!!" the ghouls charged over the artificial hill and set after their prey. The two unlikely allies both grinned at each other before meeting the enemy's charge.

As the battle commenced, a trio of planes flew over London. Their cargo, the destruction of London...

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	10. The Lights Go Out

_**10. The Lights Go Out**_

HOTEL ROOM

Integra frowned at the television set displaying live footage of the burning ruins that were once London. It also revealed the three planes loaded with explosives that when dropped will destroy everything in London, essentially erasing it from existence. He troops were still there and Alucard and Seras were trapped in there, whether they were living or dead, she felt terrible just letting the government bomb them. She had tried to sway them, but her argument was flawed. Her lack of a better idea made it impossible to stop them.

All she could do was watch the planes circle endlessly until the destroyed the place she grew up in and the world she defended.

_I thought a captain went down with the ship...so what am I doing here?_

Integra's eyes widened. Without Hellsing, she was nothing. She would no longer be a figure-head, she would no longer be able to defend the world from vampires...she would be just as useless as the crater that would soon be London. She had no other use, except to die in her home, like her father would have wanted...

Integra packed nothing but her sabre and her pistol, as well as a bottle of wine and a box of cigars. She packed most of it into a bag, the sabre, she slipped into her belt. She strolled outside and hailed a cab. The driver stared at her quizzically and she told him the address.

"But...that's London! London is a war zone!!"

"Take me there, and I'll pay you double." Integra flashed a wad of cash. It meant nothing to her now. The driver took it and started the car. He drove leisurely until Integra told him to speed up. "Speed up. Faster. If you get fined I'll pay them off for you." Integra glared at the black dots in the sky, the mechanical grim reapers. The taxi stopped at the border of the city. Integra thanked the man and watched the taxi speed off back to the other town. Integra ran through the empty streets, passing corpses everywhere she went.

"Alucard...Miss Victoria...Please stay alive!" Integra froze as she rounded a corner. She stared at a huge seething mass of the undead. A group of the rotted faces glared at her as she approached. She drew her pistol, but quickly realised it was as useless as a stick right now.

A vampire with flowing red hair strode out to the front of her army. She set her eyes on Integra and smiled.

"Well, well, well...Miss Integra Hellsing as I live and breathe...what made you come back? Was it the desire to die by you comrades side? Or was it just a stupid matter of pride?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Integra raised the gun. She may not take them all, but a handful could surely die before she did.

"Oh please! What's a tiny pistol like that going to do?" The red haired woman laughed. She took out a long dagger and held it up to the light. "Let us enjoy this!"

*****

Alucard blew the face of a ghoul into tiny pieces as he fired point blank. The ghouls behind him rushed in to attack, but a volley of bayonets struck them down. Some unknown force was making the two sworn enemies fight as one. They pushed the army back and took down a quarter of the enemy army. Unfortunately, the ghouls were swarming around them, rather than attack, they were encircling them. Seras, Alucard and Alexander Anderson were trapped, back to back, against the almost unstoppable foe.

It seemed that the battle would be impossible to win, but they would not go down that easily.

"FIRE!!" Someone roared. A rain of bullets took down a portion of the army and a temporary path was cleared. The remainder of the Hellsing army charged to the side of their ally. The small group of reinforcements would be a welcome addition to the fight.

With the extra firepower, the ghouls were pushed further back. The vampiric commanders called the battle to a halt, trying to make their forces retreat. The undead creatures barely comprehended retreat. Some stood perfectly still, some fought with extra vigour and some actually obeyed. The distracted forces allowed the Hellsing organisation to claim a few more undead lives.

When the ghouls began to flee, the Hellsing men let them leave, counting their losses. Nine more Hellsing troops fell in the short skirmish. That left only eleven more, Seras, Alucard and the Iscariot paladin. The ghouls still numbered in the hundreds. The whole battle, despite going so well, only claimed a portion of the enemy's forces.

"We're running out of ammo. We are also without food or water. We need to recuperate before the enemy attacks again. I suggest-"

"What is that?" One soldier pointed to three black dots in the blue sky.

"They are planes! It must be the reinforcements!!" Another soldier said excitedly.

"Why are there only three of them then? We need more than three planes to finish them off!" A sceptical soldier muttered.

Alexander Anderson frowned at the fleeing army. "Humph! They shall never escape me! I'm going after them!" He began to run, but he looked over his shoulder at Alucard. "Vampire, next we meet, we shall fight to the death!"

"As you wish." Alucard grinned as his nemesis ran right into the middle of the enemy army.

"Should we help him?" One soldier asked.

"No! He is from Iscariot! He'd kill us if he had the chance! I say let him die!" One of the more authoritive soldiers growled.

Seras ran to Alucard's side and hugged him. The ancient vampire looked startled by the sudden display of affection. He stared at her awkwardly and then placed an arm around her. "We've one this round Police girl...but more is to come. Anderson will not survive against so many ghouls. Soon enough they will finish picking the meat from his bones and come back."

"Then why don't we ram 'em up the ass!" A burly soldier yelled.

Seras took out the last bullet she had left, a grenade. She loaded it into her oversized rifle and took aim. The others shouldered their weapons and Alucard loaded fresh clips into his pistols. The next round was about to begin. Seras pulled the trigger and a smoking trail was left in the path of the missile. It exploded into the rear flank of the army, ripping them to shreds. As the confused ghouls spun around, the next wave of gunfire commenced. The Hellsing troops used up every single bullet left in their guns and then began to reload. The army must have been reduced to at least two hundred now. Alucard fired his explosive mercury rounds into the ghouls and howled insanely as they were lost in a sea of gore and blood and rotten grey flesh.

Two horses rode out while everyone was still reloading, both were vampires. One was an old man; the other would have only been twenty or so when he died. They launched themselves at the Hellsing ranks and tore through the defenceless soldiers. The old man approached Seras, but she slammed her Harkonnen into his face, knocking him to the floor and fracturing his skull. She finished the job and bludgeoned him with the weapon. The other soldiers flanked and shot down the other vampire, but by then, only seven remained.

The ghouls were dispersing now. They split up into groups and took off in all directions.

"They're retreating!"

"There isn't many left! With those reinforcements, we should be able to wipe them out easily!"

"Wait, who is that?" Seras pointed to the two women slashing wildly with swords. Alucard squinted at the two foes and gasped.

"It's Lady Integra! We must help her!" Alucard dashed off through the area that was once consumed by the dead. He struggled to line up a shot as the two women moved about frenziedly. The Hellsing army jogged behind him along with Seras.

Integra winced as the pain from her multiple stab wound began to worsen. She had only inflicted minor wounds on her opponent, yet the vampiress had managed to inflict deep gashes and cuts in her. Integra parried a blow and hacked at her enemy. The vampire stepped back and jabbed her dagger into Integra' shoulder, forcing her to drop her sabre. Integra cried out and fell to her knees. The vampire followed up by stabbing her in the chest.

"Integra!!" Alucard finally lined up a shot. He fired at the vampiress who tried to use the blade as a shield. The bullet tore through it and continued on into the vampiress' face, ending her life. With the battles over for now, they could focus on the wounded.

"Alucard...You- Urk." Integra coughed up blood. Her wounds had bled profusely and she was definitely lacking the amount needed to go on. She almost fell onto her back but Alucard caught her.

"Lady Integra, what were you doing?" Alucard almost sounded human for once.

"I had to come here...to go down with the ship…"

"What?"

"They...they're going to...blow up London." Everyone's eyes widened.

"The planes!! That's what they're for?! But they'll kill us all!!"

"I tried...I...tried..." Integra's eyes repeatedly drifted shut. She was struggling to stay conscious. Blood seeped onto Alucard's gloves but he ignored it.

"You did all you could...thank you, it was an honour to serve such an outstanding commander." Alucard mock saluted and Integra laughed; only resulting in a coughing fit.

"Lady Integra...no..." Seras gazed solemnly at her fallen commander. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I am no more...I won't last...As for the bombs..." She trailed off.

Seras found herself staring at the blood. She felt hr body tingle and she was suddenly hungry. Her body convulsed at the sight of the flowing red drink. She began to shake. Alucard noticed her discomfort and sighed.

"It has finally kicked in."

"What's happening to me?!" Seras screamed. She gritted her teeth which were becoming sharper. She grew fangs and her eyes went a darker red. "AAAAGHH!"

"You are a vampire....you cannot hide from your bloodlust forever." Alucard frowned at Integra who had closed her eyes and was barely breathing. "Drink from her. It is what she would have wanted...to die with a purpose."

"What?! I'd kill her!!"

"If you do not drink, then you too will die. Blood is as essential as water to a human. Without it, you are going to die." Alucard spoke in a concerned tone.

Seras felt tears flow from her eyes. "I couldn't..."

"Do...it." Integra whispered. Her pained blue eyes focused on Seras, pleading her to end the suffering. "Put me....out of...my...misery...please?" The last word tore through Seras like a knife. She fell onto her hands and knees just from a word. Her shaking became more frenzied and she began to sweat profusely.

"All you have to do is drink. You don't have to cut her up and eat her, just drink." Alucard sounded like he was training a child. He spoke calmly and reassuringly, somehow it was working.

Seras leaned in close to a dripping wound on Integra's arm. The red droplets enticed her, seduced her. She opened her mouth and let her tongue snake out. It stopped beneath the wound and Seras froze. A drop began to form on Integra's arm and Seras stared wide eyed I fascination. It began to droop, forming a swollen droplet of life fluid. Seras felt like screaming, but she refrained, keeping her tongue out. The drop fell and time seemed to slow down. She watched it fall, eventually landing on her tongue. In an instant, waves of ecstasy coursed through her veins and her whole body began to tingle. Before she even knew what she was doing, she dug her fangs into Integra's neck and guzzled the blood that flowed. She let out ecstatic moans of pleasure as it flooded down her throat and spilled over her face.

Integra smiled and managed to whisper one last word before she fell into the eternal slumber of death. "Thanks..." Her head slumped to one side and Seras continued to drink greedily. She moaned in a way that made the Hellsing troops wince and turn away in disgust. It was as if blood gave her pleasures similar to those of lovers.

Alucard chuckled. He patted Seras' head and pushed her back from the corpse. Seras grinned with a blood stained set of teeth and Alucard smiled back. "You are a true vampire now..."

"Thank you master." Seras turned sharply to face the remnants of the undead army. All bore rage filled expressions. This would be their last battle. But there was still the matter of the bomb-planes...

Alucard checked his pistols. He only had ten rounds left in each, giving twenty total. The Hellsing troops carried empty rifles, some taking out combat knives, others still hoping to rely on the few measly rounds left in their guns. Seras had no more ammunition. Alucard closed his eyes and sighed.

"We need to deal with this army first. We must hurry! Those bombs could be dropped at any second."

"Then why don't we destroy them first?" A soldier asked.

"Because, the enemy will try and stop us. We can't have any distractions. Now hurry and kill them all!!" Alucard set off first, using up a whole clip on the ghoul before discarding the silver pistol. Now only armed with his Jackal, he waited.

"Leave them to me!" Seras roared. She charged into the middle of them and cackled. Her chest erupted in a black shadow which formed into a demonic figure. It began to mutilate and destroy everything in its path. Seras used her bare hands to kill her foes, punching them so hard that their skulls caved in. She laughed insanely as she took down a hundred ghouls in less than a minute. Everyone watched in shock. Even Alucard never did that...

"She is strong...the blood of the Hellsing family carries great strength. Any who drinks from those veins becomes super powerful...It is what I did, and she has done the same. For a short time, our powers would be nearly equal." Alucard grinned as Seras finished off another thirty undead monsters. She left the rest and came back to the others, breathing heavily. She stared at the blood all over her body and her eyes suddenly turned blue again. She screamed at the sight but Alucard placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"Master...what did I just do?" She had completely forgotten the last five minutes.

"You won the battle for us." Alucard and the other Hellsing men with rifles shot down the last of the ghouls, leaving only three left. Two ghouls stood protectively beside the middle aged vampire.

"You bastards!! How can you be so strong?! It is not right!!"

"Neither is the existence of a freak like you." Alucard fired his last round into the vampires head. The brain matter that rained down on his guards made them salivate and forget their mission. Two Hellsing soldiers snuck up behind them and slit their throats. The war was over. At the cost of the Hellsing organisation and London itself, humanity was spared, but there was one more problem...

"The planes!"

"They're going to bomb us!!"

"We have to stop them..." Alucard closed his eyes. "Police girl..." Alucard turned to his fledgling. "Can I have a drink?"

Seras stared incredulously at him. Before she could refuse, Alucard knelt down and snatched her hand. She shrieked, yet the vampire merely kissed her hand. She blushed and giggled, unaware that he then sunk his fangs into her arm. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth and roared. His body began to break apart into the hideous mass of shadows with multiple heads and a thousand eyes.

From the sky, the pilots stared at the abomination that glared at them.

"What is that?!"

"It's a monster!!"

"Kill it!! Drop the damn-" The pilot was interrupted by the huge fangs that tore through his planed and eviscerated him. The other pilots screamed as they were devoured by the giant shapeless beast.

Alucard summoned the creature back inside of his body and metal rained down on the city. Alucard laughed wickedly and felt something bump into him.

"Master...we did it!! It's over!!" She nestled her head in his chest and he stroked her back with a blood stained arm.

"It is over...Seras Victoria."

"For the last time!! It's not police girl, it's- Huh?" Seras stared at her master. "You just said my name...my actual name..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she wept into his chest.

"Vampires are not supposed to cry." Alucard muttered.

*****

SIX MONTHS LATER

LONDON

London was now partially reconstructed. The Hellsing headquarters had been rebuilt, along with many other structures. Big Ben was still being rebuilt. The roads were repaved and the destroyed buildings were demolished to clear the way for the new city.

Inside the Hellsing Headquarters, a young blonde girl sat at a desk in a large open space. She looked utterly confused, yet a smile crept onto her face when a man clad in a red trench coat came in. He looked at her and laughed.

"Hey! Why am I leading this organisation?! I know nothing about this!!"

"You drank Integra's blood...technically you have the Hellsing blood inside you, so by tradition, you are the head of the organisation."

"Alucard, that makes no sense!! Anyway, you drank her blood too!" The blonde girl snapped.

"Yes, but that was many years ago. Anyway, I am not a leader...I am a follower." Alucard grinned at Seras, and she returned the gesture. "I am merely a killing machine on a leash. You are my new master, Miss Victoria."

Seras giggled at the mention of her name. She leaned back in the chair and sighed. She frowned and Alucard took notice of her sour expression. "Something wrong?"

"Oh...it just...I'm thirsty."

Alucard laughed uproariously. Soon enough, Seras joined in too. The two vampires laughed on for what seemed like hours, then an alarm rang. Both stopped immediately.

Alucard took out a pistol and Seras took out an oversized rifle. The two grinned at each other.

"There's work to do!" They roared as one and charged off down the hall towards another battle...

**_END_**

I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to all who read, reviewed, favourited, whatever your part, it helped. I really had fun with this. I might write another Hellsing story one day... Anyway, please review, I would love to know what you thought. 


End file.
